Highschool dxd the human fighter
by Artzilla406
Summary: The supernatural, mysterys of earth. The Angles, Demons, and Fallen angles are in a struggle and fighting each other for decades. Now there still at each others throes but, if you go and dance with the supernatural you need to watch out, join beat as he walks into the world of devils, angles and more. Issei X small heram. OC X heram, human oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hey guys this is Artzilla here and this is** **a recreating one of my very old story dancing with the demons, I've been thinking of remaking this story, but I'm keeping my oc, Beat Tanaka but instead of a dancer, he'll be a fighter**

 **FYI I own nothing except my oc.**

* * *

Sleeping on the grass is a teen that has average build but has some muscles on his body, he has black hair with a white mark on his bangs, he is wearing a black shirt over a black vest and pants and shoes, this is Beat Tanaka kuoh academy's sport golden boy. "Ah, this is what I like, relaxing under the wind."

But his sleep was interrupted by a shout. "LIKE OUR VERY OWN HERAM!"

"Ugh, are they at it again?" Beat said as he open his eyes and turn to see three guys, all three of them are wearing what he is wearing but with out the black shirt, the first teen is a bald one but has hair muzzles, the second one has glasses and black hair, and the third one has brown hair, a red shirt and has brown eyes. They are Matsuda, Motohama and Issei Hyoudou the Perverted Trio and Beat is Issei's friend. "Why did issei turn out like this and hang out with those guys I'll never know."

"Oh my god, there he is." a voice was heard, a girls voice, he looks up to see three girls who are wearing a female uniform that has a black shoulder cape, a white shirt, a black belly strap and a red skirt. One of them walks down and make sure not to show Beat whats under the skirt. "So um, Beat so what are you doing for today? If your not busy we can have lunch with each other some time?"

"Well maybe, but I have kendo practice today, maybe at Monday hows that sound?" Beat said as all three of them scream with glee having a chance to hang out with him.

With the three boys they are glaring at Beat getting the girls attention. "Beat Tanaka, in our class, basically every girl here in this school wants to sex him up." Motohama said adjusting his glasses.

"and every guy wants to mess him up," Matsuda said as he form a fist but drop his head as well. "but we can't."

"Yeah, he is way to strong to even phase him." Issei said as he made a sweatdrop. "but that tool! I don't get it! Just because he is strong, charming, sexy, really smart and the coolest guy in school all of them want to rub up on him?!"

"He sucks much less as we do." Motohama said as he anime tear and adjust his glasses again.

Issei then drop his head. "Yeah life really dose blows sometimes."

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" Matsuda said as he grabs his bag and walks away leaving his two friends in the dark.

"Gonna be late for what?" The third member of the perverted trio said as Matsuda turn to them and made a perverted grin.

-0-0-0-

Beat is walking to the dojo going to get his sword practice until he hears perverted giggling and muttering from the back, he sighed and walks over to the back just to see Matsuda and Motohama's faces on the dojo while Issei is standing there. "well, well, well, what do we have here?" That made the perverted trio stop and shuttered, they slowly turn to see Beat standing with his hand on his pocket and a dark glare on his face. "it's the Perverted Trio, looks like both you Matsuda and Motohama are going to be my punching bags for today again, and Issei is going to have his ass kicked again."

Issei start to panic. "l-look Beat, we've been friends right? So lets just walk away and forget this ever happened okay?"

"I don't think they agree with you, right ladies?" The three perverts turn and turn white as they see the entire Keno Club is on the other side, two of the girls in front of the Kendo club are standing side by side, one has long brown hair with a red ribbon is tied on the back and the second girl has light orange short hair with a white bandana on her head, and they are both wearing kendo outfits, they are the kendo club captions Murayma and Katase.

"Well well what a surprise." Murayma said as she and the others are holding bamboo swords ready to whack the three pervs.

Beat then puts his bag down and start to crack his knuckles. "Well then, shall we ladies?" the girls nodded and they all beat the snot out of Issei, Matsuda and Motohama.

After the trio runs away with a few bruised marks the kendo girls walked up to Beat as he dusts his hands. "Honestly, can't they get a life?" Katase said as she made a few swings from her sword.

"He won't, I know the guy and he is resilient." Beat said as he picks up his back and throw it over his shoulder. "Now then, should we get to practicing?"

"Yes!" the girls shouted with glee as they went into the dojo.

-0-0-0-0-

"Man you had to punch that hard Beat?" Issei says as he nurse his bump on his head.

Beat and Issei are walking home together being that there house is in there neighborhood. "Well it's your fault for being a pervert in the first place."

"I can't help it man! Being a teenager is the worst and I'll just die alone." Issei complain but receive a punch in the head by his friend. "ow! Watch it!"

"If you keep on being a pervert you will die alone." Beat said as he crossed his arms.

Then he hears footsteps, Beat look to see two girls who look alike twins with the same palish skin, long black hair and the same school uniform, but one has purple eyes and the other red eyes. "Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou and Beat Tanaka from kuoh academy right?" the left girl said as the girl from the right follow up with the same but different voice. "or are we wrong?"

Issei look up to see the twins and Beat is having his eye brow raised. "Yeah we are." Issei said to them as he looks as what are they wearing. _"i don't recognized that uniform, what school are they from? Who cares she's fine."_

"Hi…I.. uh…" the girl from the left spoke but start to hesitate a little.

"If theirs anything i can help you two with." Issei said being a gentlemen for the first time and trying not to get pummeled by Beat again.

"Well sort of."

"We have a quick question for you two, are you two seeing anyone right now?"

Beat think on what they said and turn his attention back to the twins. "no we haven't."

The two girls crack a small smile. ""that's wonderful""

""it is?"" Beat and Issei said in unison being confused a little.

"well in that case, since your both single, do you think that you can go out with us?" the left girl said to the two boys making Issei backtrack a little.

"Go out with you?" the pervert said. "um… I..."

Beat start to get a little suspicious of this sudden request. "May I ask why?"

"We've been watching you two, you two pass by here a lot." the right girl said as she turn to Issei. "You seem so, I don't know... genital and very hansom."

"and you," the left girl said looking at Beat while unconsciously have a dust blush on her face. "you seem so strong, kind, and hansom."

" _This can not be happening right now."_ Issei said in though trying to processes this situation.

" _This doesn't feel right at all."_ Beat mentally said feeling uneasy about this but humor them as they continue.

""See, the thing is,"" The girls said in unison as they start to act shy and muster up the courage and look at them. ""We like you to be our boyfriend.""

"Wha...i…." issei's brain suddenly stopped and rebooted after hearing that. _"_ _WHOA_ _! IS THIS FOR REAL?!"_

" _W_ _hat the hell?"_ Beat mentally said in surprise. _"_ _U_ _h…_ _I have no idea what to do right now."_ he shake his head to clear his thoughts and clear his thought. "well… I don't know, I'll think about it."

"oh, okay." the left girl said as she walks up to him. "if your ready, we'll… I'll be here tomorrow, okay?"

"Eh, sure, why not." Beat shrugged his shoulders.

-0-0-0-0-

Beat is laying on the grass again but this time with another boy, he has blond hair, blue eyes with a mold on his cheek and wearing the same uniform as all the boys are, this is Kiba Yuuto. "No way, your serious?"

"Yep, some girl wanted me to be her boyfriend out of the blue can you believe that?" Beat said to Kiba as they know each other since the first year.

"Yeah, weird." Kiba said with a small smile.

"Is rias still trying to get me into her club?" Beat said with a frown.

"Yep, she will get you in one day," Kiba said as he closed his eyes. "She is theclub persistent after all."

Beat then got up and stretch. "You got that right, but my answer will be no." he then walk away to his next club. "see you later."

Kiba wave goodbye and walking behind him is a little girl with silver hair and ember eyes who is snaking on some snake, this is Koneko Toujou. "He refused again?"

"Yes, honestly he is stubborn as a rock." Kiba said as he stands up. "we should report back to Rias." Koneko nodded and they walk to there clubroom.

-0-0-0-0-

Today is now Sunday and Issei and Beat are at the train station after the two girls later known as Yuma and Yuta, Issei is wearing a black shirt under a gray jacker and black pants, Beat is wearing a white hoodie over a black shirt and blue pants. "They should of be here should they?" Issei said as he look at the time.

"Just be patient perv." Beat replied as he waited as well.

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"i decided to humor yuma and come with," The golden sports boy said as he turns his head to Issei. "And I still have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Whatever, if she dumps you I'll happily take her from you," Issei then start giggling like a perv again. "that means I'm that close to having a he-" he then got punched in the head again. "Ow."

Then two flier are handed to the two boys from a woman wearing a pink dress and has brown hair. "here take a flier." the girl then giggled a little and walks away.

"Goodie wonder whats all this about?" Issei said as he and Beat look at the flier that they are holding, the flier has a strange circle with some roses on the corners. "'your wish will be granted' eh? Yeah right, if only that would be true."

Beat then put his flier in his pocket. "knowing you you'll wish for all of the girls to fall for you and I have to save your sorry ass out of there."

"Oh bite me." Issei said as he pockets his flier.

"Issei hey!" Issei turn to spot Yuma and Yuta came to them, Yuma is wearing a black dress with a pink top and Yuta is wearing a white dress and a purple top and they are holding pink purses.

"Oh cool you made it." Issei said to Yuta as Yuna moves closer to Beat.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." Yuma said to Beat as she moves closer to him.

"No please I'm glad that you came." Then the pervert mentally jump for glee and has a big smile. _"I always wanted to say that to a chick!"_

-0-0-0-

The two couples now started there dates as they went around the mall, have some fun and eat some food, Beat and Yuma went to an arcade and played a few games and he tried a punching arcade game which it made it 982 which is a new record, when dusk has fallen the two couples went to different parts of the park as Yuma and Beat went to the fountain. "I sure have fun today." Yuma said with a smile on her face.

"Glad that you enjoyed it." Beat said as Yuma tried to hold his hand but didn't let her.

Yuma then run ahead to reach the fountain and turn to Beat. "Can I ask you a question? In honor of our first date there is something that I like for you to do." She said as she walked closer to him. "to commitment this special moment."

"What is it?" Beat said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

Yuma smiled then look up to him with a sinister smirk. "would you die for me?"

"no." Beat bluntly say to her. "no I won't."

"why not?"

Beat start to glare at her to make her back up a little. "i have a promise to keep, that's all."

"Well then, guess you don't have a choice then." She then start to have her clothes rip off making Beat cover his eyes a bit as her outfit change into a skimpy black S&M outfit with a spiky shoulder pad, has black gloves and boots. She is now a little taller and sprouted black wings on her back. Then the area turn to night as Beat and 'Yuna' faced each other. "well I have to admit, I did have some fun today."

"Hmm," Beat smiled as he crack his knuckles. "i knew it."

"Wha?" 'Yuma' said being confused to what Beat had said

"I knew that this is suspicious from the start, I mean, who would ask someone who I haven't met to be your boyfriend? You really think I'm that gullible?" Beat said as he crack his neck too.

"Hmm, you are not as naive as you look, but now…" she then make her hand glow red as a red light start to shine and form a spear. "time to die."

Beat smiled more as he ready his boxing stance and hops around on his toes. "Bring it on, _Yuma_."

She charge at Beat as she thrust her light spear at his gut but he wive to the right and right jab her fave making her stumble a little but Beat then left hook her face then jabs her gut and right uppercuts 'Yuma' then unleashed a heavy left to send her crashing to a tree. 'Yuma' got back up and glared at the fighter for being persistent, she summoned more light spears and wave her hands to make them fly at him, Beat however start to bob and wive the spears while tucking his arms in as he made his way to the changed black winged angle, this was her chance to kill him as 'Yuma' raise her spear up to stab him on the back…. But Beat quickly clap his hands in her face for a fake out so he can preform an arm lock to make her face the ground.

"Alright who are you really, and what do you want with me and Issei?" Beat demanded to his _girlfriend_ for answers.

'Yuma' turn her head to look at him from behind. "if I told you would be dead."

"Let's just say I'm pretty hard to take down."

Then flying to them is 'Yume's twin Yuta, she even looks like her but her shoulder pad is on the left. "well then, you needed my help big sis?"

"Yes, he got me in an arm lock." 'Yuma' said to her sister as Yuta made her own light spear and aim it at Beat, she throw it at his head but Beat manage to doge it but got cut on the shoulder as he rolls away from the two black winged angles. "Your fast, but not going to be fast enough for both of us."

the fighter got up holding his arm where the cut is and went back to his fighting stance. "This would be a challenge," Beat started hopping again on his toes and make a few jabs. "Come on."

The twins smirked and charge at Beat with there light spears as they thrust there spears at him only to cut him on the arms and check, Beat then make combo punches at the two girls then he punch there guts to make them stumble back and jumps back away from them.

"This one is very persistent Raynare." Yuta said to the now revealed name Raynare.

"Did you got the other guy?" Raynare said to her sister as they are breathing hard.

"Yeah, he's dead," Yuta then turns to Beat keeping his boxing stance. "What should we do with this guy?"

"We'll let him live for now," Raynare and Yuta then took to the skys with smirks on there faces. "you hear us, we're not don't with you yet." She said as the twins fly away leaving black feathers and the night turn back to dusk.

"Well this is one crazy day, since issei is dead, I better go and pay my respects." Beat walks around the park to find Issei, when he found him all he found is Issei on the ground leaking blood and a girl with long red hair, aqua-green eyes and has large…. Assets. "Rias?" Beat said to himself as his senior Rias Gremory is standing over Issei's dying body as she place eight chess pieces on his chest. "What is she dong?" as the fighter said to himself as he witness Rias reviving Issei.

-0-0-0-0-

Beat is laying on the grass again viewing the skis and thinking on what happen last night. "I can't believe what I just saw last night, Rias is involved in last night? Damn."

"Hey! Beat!" the second year turn to see Issei running to him. "Dude, you do remember what happened last night?!"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Because Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember the girls we had." Issei then pull out his phone and look for yumi's number. "and my contact with yumi is gone."

"Really? Hmm."

"Anyway, I need to split, me and the guys are going to watch some vids," the perv start to walk away waving his hand. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Beat waved back as he got up from the ground and start to walk off on his own. He is now walking home it's starting to get dark. "Huh, starting to get dark already, better take a short cut." he then took a short cut though the park where he spotted Issei. "oh Issei, heading home?"

The Pervert spotted Beat as he shakes his head. "oh y-yeah, say, do you remember this place?"

"Yeah," Beat sits on the fountain next to his friend. "this is where we brought yuna and yumi in our double date."

"Yeah, it was real." Issei then touch the fountain. "i remember everything about it," then he felt something from behind. "what the hell was that?"

Beat turn to what Issei is looking at, coming out of the shadows is a man with tan skin, has brown shaggy hair, wearing a fedora on his head, a dress shirt under a brown cloak, has black pants and shoes. "well this is really unfortunate, me running to you that is."

"Who the hell are you?" Beat said as he stands up and ready for a fight.

"Hmm? Oh your that human Raynare and Raynella have told me," the stranger said with a smirk on his face. "I am Dohnaseek, and I heard that you are strong, I want to see that is true."

the fighter then bang his fists together as he crack his neck. "You won't be disappointed." Dohnaseek then charge at Beat with his fist pulled back, Beat did the same as the cloaked man as they crossed there arms as they punch each others face but they are still standing.

"Whoa! You are strong," the cloaked man said with a smirk. "But your just a human, those punches won't make a dent on me."

"We'll see." the fighter punches his fists together, making a smirk on his face. "what do you want anyway?"

Dohnaseek pointed to Issei who is still palatalized in fear and confusion. "i'm here to handle that demon over there?"

"Issei a demon?" Beat pop a question mark on his head. "sure he is a perv, but I don't see him as a demon."

"well lets see;" Dohnaseek start to list off of what he knows. "It appears that your friends and master are no where to be found, you show no signs of disappearing nor any magic circles being deployed, there for he must be a stray correct?" he start to form a light spear in hand.

"So, your with Raynare and her sister huh?" Beat said still keeping his fighting stance.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that they had a hard time killing you," the black winged man ready his spear to be thrown. "killing the both of you won't be a problem for me."

Issei start to run for his life as Beat is ready for anything. _"if I'm going to die in a dream, I rather be killed by a hot check then a dude. Not cool!"_

Dohnaseek then throw his spear at Issei, Beat was about to grab him but got punched in the face. "your not getting away from me!"

"why you feather brain!" he response with a slam on the face, as the black winged man is creating more light spears, the fighter start to kick away the spears and did some combos on the chest, then the arms as he grabs one to flip Dohnaseek to his back then he picked him up side down. "now Dohnaseek, you will, rest," he then jump up high as the black winged man is looking at the ground. "in peace!" he slams him on his face. "TOMBSTONE PILE DRIVER SLAM!" He let go as Dohnaseek flops on his front.

"Damn," Issei said in pain as the light spear has shish kebab his body. "that's gotta be one, *grunts* of the best moves I've seen." he screamed in pain as the spear glowed.

Beat jogs up to Issei as he is surprised that he is not dead yet. "hey man, are you okay?"

"no, but this is a dream, I'll ju-" then his classmate punch his head. "ow!"

"You still dreaming now?" Beat teased the already hurt Issei.

"S-so i'm… not dreaming?"

"yeah, now come on," Issei's classmate start to carry him over his shoulder. "lets get you to a hospital."

"now hold a moment Beat." a voice was heard as the boys turn to see Rias with a red magic circle.

"red hair, did rias… come to save me?" issei said as he blacked out from over dose of pain.

"Don't you die on me again idiot." the fighter said as he turn back to Rias. "okay what the hell is going on here Rias?"

"I'll tell you two in time," Rias said as she smiled more. "You know, I'm surprised that you take down that fallan angle for just being a human."

"you should of seen me yesterday."

Rias then start to walk up to the duo. "if it's alright with you, I'll be taking Issei with me, so I can heal him."

"heal him?"

"yes," the red haired girl grabs the unconscious Issei. "don't worry he'll live, and I'll see to that."

"to got some explaining to do Rias." she nods as Rias watches the fighter walks away with some blood on his uniform. "man, blood on my uniform, mom is going to kill me."

* * *

 **And done,** **this will be a reincarnation of the dancing with the devils, sorry but thinking about it, dancing with these devils will make rhythm more of a beat down. well I hope you like this version,** **see ya, RRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beat is sleeping around the grass, still thinking what happen last night. _"hmm, rias a devil? Same as issei? I don't know whats going on… but I have to stick around to get Issei out of a bind as usual."_ then he felt that he wasn't having much sun, he wakes up to see a little girl with short silver hair, ember eyes, wearing a smaller version of the uniform and having some cookies. "Hey kitty-cat koneko."

"Hi Beat." Koneko said with a bland tone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, still trying to make me a member?" the little student nodded which make Beat sigh. "you know am I going to repeat myself for the rest of the year right?"

"Good point." Koneko then lye next to her senior. "she won't give up on you."

"And she'll give up eventually, I'm not interested." Beat said as he enjoy being relaxed. Then he heard a commotion from a far. "ugh what now?"

"Oh my god! It's kiba!" a girl said in fangirl tone.

"Why is that perv with him?"

That made beat open his eyes and look up to see Kiba and Issei. "oh this got real."

"Hi Beat." the schools pretty boy said. "I would like you to come with me."

"Ugh," the schools fighter gets up as well as Koneko. "Alright, I'll give her a visit, but I'm not joining her club."

"You have to tell that to her when we get there." Kiba said as he with Koneko leads the two second years.

Issei spotted the little girl and turn to Beat. "you know her?"

"yeah, I know everyone here," the schools fighter said as he followed the small group. "and don't try anything again."

-0-0-0-

It was dusk as the four students enter an abandoned school house, they enter the two doors to show a fancy room and red decor. Beat whistles at the decor. "nice place."

"is that you Beat?" a voice was heard from a curtain, coming out for a peak is a girl with very long black hair, has a bow on top, amber eyes and wears the same female uniform but has a large pear of breasts. "are you finally ready to join the club?"

"Akeno, I'm not here to join," he then points his thumb to Issei. "I'm only here to keep this idiot in line."

"Oh poo, I thought you have decided."The identified Akeno pouted cutely.

Issei was ready to strangle the guy as he is getting angry. "how did you know her!?"

"like I said, I know everyone here in this school," the schools fighter smirks at the perv. "it's the perks of not being a pervert."

"I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY!" Issei shouted but earn a punch to the face. "OW!"

"Idiot."

"Beat your here." The curtains open to show Rias drying her hear. "I know it's terribly rude but I didn't get the chance to wash myself while I'm at Issei's place."

Beat turn to Issei with a disappointing look. "You didn't let her use your shower?"

"Don't hurt me." the perv cower hoping not to get punched.

"No, no, it was my fault I didn't ask him," Rias said as she walked to the desk. "but now that everyone is here I think we can officially welcome the both of you to the occult research club."

Beat face slap himself as he sighs. "I told you a million times Rias, I'm not joining, and there is nothing you can say that can change my mind."

"Oh?" the red haired girl smiled at him. "is there no-

"Don't you pull that trick." Beat then points to Issei. "I'm not a pervert like this guy here."

"Look hows talking Mr knows everybody!" the perv shouted at him as Beat ignores him.

"Now on the other note, I know your a devil rias." that made the red hair girl flints her eyes. "and knowing that, you turn Issei into one, I'm the only witness, and what's the deal with the black winged girl?" then he see's everyone trying to avoid there gaze at him. "you all know them?"

Rias sighs knowing that he is not letting this one go. "Your correct, we're Devils, and those two black winged girls are Fallen Angles, I'm surprised that your even alive."

Beat smiled and patted his flexed arm. "it takes more then that to take me down, but in all seriousness whats with all that?"

"Yeah, is it true that your all devils?" Issei followed up.

"And the winged man that Beat took out is something else, a fallen angle." That made Issei in shock and Beat nodded his head as Rias continues. "Some thing we're the same which isn't true, they want to serve god but it's too late for them there dark emotions has forced them into the underworld, the confusion is understandable because they too walk the earth misguiding humans, but they wish to please god so there goal is to wipe us devils out and gain supremacy over our realm you call it hell."

"So the real angles and fallen angles are ganging up on you guys?" The school's fighter said understanding a bit on what Rias said.

"Precisely." the president of the occult club said to his visitor as she turn to issei not getting it. "is something the matter? You looked overwhelmed."

"Well, probably because I am, I mean your talking about some freaky deaky stuff here." Issei said in an honest tone as he is now lost to what Rias is trying to say.

Beat sighed and decided to step in. "do you remember Yuta amano?" he saw the perv's reaction. "hmm, of course you do, who can you forget of a person who first dated then stabbed you in the back."

"Wait, how do you know Beat?"

"Because I take on my killer, and I'm still alive aren't I?" Beat smirked a little crossing his arms as well. "and it wasn't a dream dude, that was all real."

"…"

"Hmm," Rias then pull out a picture. "Maybe this will help you remember." she then throw it onto the table to show issei with yuta which stuns him.

"Yuta!" the perv turn devil said in shock to see him with his 'girlfriend.'

"I love this picture of you," the club president said as she turn to Issei. "You remember it don't you?"

"of course I do, but how is this possible?"

"I believe that yuta and yuma or Raynare and Raynella are fallen angles," Beat but in as he stands up and stretches his legs. "and I think she is also with that Dohannasek guy I fought last night."

"But that's the think beat," issei said. "did I me-"

"Of course you did moron. I think Rias did something," the fighter turn to the red head upper classman. "isn't that right?"

She nodded keeping her smile on her face. "yes, we can erase human memory, i'm surprise that you remembered yuma and us being devils."

"You got me, but we have photographic memory, so me and my family never forget a family member."

"That is memorable of you," Rias said with an eye smile then chuckled a little on her joke. "moving on, once a fallan angle completes her goals they can erase all memory's and records of themselves from everyone around the target."

"I see, I guess that me and issei are pictured as some kind of threat," the fighter remembered his fight with Raynare. "but I dealt with my fallen angle, and issei was dead..."

"HEY!" the schools pervert shouted at him only to get a flick on the head. "ow!"

"and I took down Dohannasek, I think there going to target me again." Beat finishes his thoughts and turns to Rias. "is that correct?"

Rias smiled a little and walks up to him. "precisely, I believe you and issei have a sacred gear that is the biggest threat."

"Sacred what?" issei and Beat said in unison.

"it's basically a very intense and unique power that is found in a rare few," Akeno spoke up explaining to the two. "in face the only people I know who has posses it are historical figures so you two are a big deal around here."

"the thing is this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to those who are in the underworld," she then turn to Issei who understands only a few. "Issei, please hold up your left hand."

"Um," he raises his left hand up and confused. "okay but i'm not very good at catch."

"Close your eyes and think of a part of your body you feel as the strongest, then focus that part on that strength." Rias instructed.

"Wait so we're doing this now?"

"He's right, for once,"Beat said as he pats his shoulder. "we should get going, it's been a long day and this information we need to posses."

"very well, but Issei has to do some favors for me first, and Beat," rias smiled as she crosses her arms. "my offer will continue to stand until you say yes."

"like I said Rias, I'm not joining," the schools fighter grabs his bag and walks out. "no matter how many times you ask it won't change my mind."

Rias made a little devil smirk as she sees Beat walked out the door. "you will, _eventually~._ "

-0-0-0-

Issei is taking his bike around but Beat is jogging all the way home. "I can see better at night, guess that's a plus, say Beat I was wondering."

"You want to know why Rias is interested in me and wanted me to be in her club," the fighter said while he jugs the pace of his bike. "Right?"

"… yeah."

"well as you don't know, she is very greedy and wants me to be near her as her bodyguard, do not even start," Beat made an angry tick on his head knowing what issei is going to shout. "anyway, ever since the first year she is on my tail on making me join, she try events, trying to make challenges she thinks she'll win, the list goes on."

"but why haven't you joined?"

"I have my reasons, well see you at school Issei." Beat said his goodbye and jog away to there neighborhood. As he jogged home he felt a familiar plus of energy that made him stop running. "ugh who is it now?"

The fighter turn to see someone walking towards him, it's a woman who has long blue hair that past her waist and covers her right eye, she is wearing a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom. "what a surprise, your not what I thought but what Dohnaseek explained that a human bested him I must see for myself."

"Huh, four Fallen angles gunning for me," he drop his bag and ready his fists. "i must be popular then I thought."

"Hmm, my name is Kalawarner and I am ordered to destroy you." the now identified Kalawarner sprouted her black wings. "Raynare was supposed to have taken care of you." she then created a light spear and throw it at him, Beat quickly jump up and landed on the walls.

"Your about to see how stubborn I can be when it comes to someone who tried to kill me." he taunted a little as he smiled.

The fallen angle growled as she created another light spear. "just shut up and die!" she fly at Beat with the attempt to slash or even kill him, as she swings Beat jumps and hops around leaving to have his pants being cut.

The fighter then jumps up then start to fall at Kalawarner. " **FLYING BRO KICK!** " he slams his foot right at her but then jumps off of her to let her fall down. "come on K, don't tell me this is all you got already?"

"Grr, now I get it," Kalawarner gets up and made two light spears. "you have skill just like Dohanaseek said, i'm going to kill you where you stand!"

"Bring it on!" Beat shouted as the fallen angle start to hover and charges at him but he grabs her wrists and slams Kalawarner to a wall then he grabs her again but Beat lifts her up with one hand. " **ROCK BOTTOM SLAM!** " she is now on the ground in pain as she breaths heavily as he is on top of her. "looks like I win again." he jumps up and grabs his bag. "i had fun, see you later." Beat start back with his jog home leaving Kalawarner on the ground with shock in her eyes.

" _H-he beat me… a human bested me?"_ the fallen angle said in her thoughts as she just watch her target jogs home. _H-how can he do this agents me?!"_

He made it home and walked to his room. "I'm home!" Beat said as he is being hugged from behind. "hi mom!"

The fighter turns his head to see a beautiful woman with long white hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow sweater, blue pants and white shoes. "hi sweety! Hows your day?"

"An eventful one mom," he walks to the stares and sits on one. "Rias asked me to join again, and I'll keep saying no to her."

"Oh boy," Beats mother said as she joins him sitting down. "you know she'll just keep coming at you with every trick in the book."

"I know that, no matter how many times i'm going to say no she'll never give up on me." Beat then groan and rest his head on his hand. "what am I going to do?"

"How about you sleep it off Beat," the mother said as she pats her sons back. "you had a long day."

"yeah," Beat then hugs his mom as she returns it. "goodnight mom." he then got up and walks upstairs to his room. When he went into his room Beat gotten dressed into a white shirt and black boxers and flop onto bed. "ugh, sleep at last." he start to sleep on top of his bed, but his normal life will change more the weirder tomorrow morning.

-0-0-0-0-

Beat is walking to school with Issei as they are talking to each other on what happened to each other. "you really screw up that easily? Man you are an idiot."

"Hey! At least i'm trying!" the pervert shouted at Beat as he got a chuckle. "what am I going to do when she's still pissed at me?"

"Hey it's your problem not mine." then they heard a girl's yelp, they turn to see… white… panties. "..." he then sees issei made a pervert smile, only to be punched by a right hook. "keep doing that and I'll use my moves on you."

"Oh it looks like I fell down again," the girl's clothing is like a nuns outfit with a white headpiece and wear brown boots. "I'm such a cluts." she got up and turns around to show her long blonde hair and light brown eyes who is confused.

" _W_ _ho is she?"_ they thought in unison as they are staring at the blonde nun.

 **This is much as I can get, but i'll get it next chapter, until then, see you next time! RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry that took me a while but i manage to finish this chapter, like i said *i think* that it'll be a slow prosses for other storys because of life events to me, so i really, REALLY apprechiat all the pashions you have for my other storys, thank you again and enjoy.**

* * *

Issei and Beat are staring at the fallen nun in front of them, as she stared at the two as well. Beat then walked up to the nun and crouched at her. "Are you okay miss?"

"Um, yes, I'm okay." The blonde girl said with shyness in her voice. Then a gust of wind blown to take the white head piece to show her golden yellow hair. This sight made the human fighter blushed a little.

" _whoa…."_

"Um, thanks." the girl said nervously that made the tall teen snaps out of it.

"Oh sorry." Beat apologies, then another gust of wind start to blow making her head piece fly away. "Oh no you don't!"

Issei was looking at the side lines still thinking about his childhood friend. _"I know that Beat is still human, but why dose rias want's him to join the club when he countlessly said no? Hmm, I should ask her when I get to school."_ he then made a pervy smile just by seeing the blonde girl. _"But whoa! she's totally my type!"_

But he got punched in the face when Beat came back with the nuns hat. "Pervert." he then place the headpiece making her smile. "There you go."

"Thank you, it was so sweet of you."

"it's nothing, so what are you doing here?"

"um..." the nun start to shyly tap her fingers. "I'm a little lost, do you think you two can help me out?"

"Sure thing." Issei and Beat said the same thing as they help gather her things and start to walk around. "so uh, are you a tortes or something?"

"Oh no, as the matter of fact I was just assigned to serve a church in this town." the girl said softly but this got the human curious.

"Right your a nun then, that explains your uniform."

" _That's odd,"_ Beat start to think on any Catholics he know in this town. _"I don't remember anyone mentioning about going to church on sunday during lunch period? First time I heard of it."_

"I'm glad that I ran into someone like you two," she turn to the two with a smile on her face. "I guess someone is looking out for me after all."

That made the human and the reincarnated devil chuckle a little. "Yeah." Issei said rubbing the back of his head, then when he notices the cross necklaces she's wearing he felt a little pulse of energy making him look away which made notice from Asia and Beat.

"Is something the matter?" the nun said with worry.

"Oh it's nothing."

" _I get it because he's a devil now, phew, good thing I dodged a bullet there."_ then he heard crying making them see a boy with a scrap knee and crying.

The blond girl runs over to the boy and put her suitcase down. "There, there, big boys don't cry over a scrape." she then move her hands over to the boys knee and green energy start to glow over it as the boys knee start to get healed. This surprised Beat very much but a pulse of energy hits Issei's left hand, when she's done she smiled. "See, there's no reason for you to cry at all, your just fine."

Beat then walks over to the kid and crouches down. "You're going to be alright walking to school?"

"Yeah mister," the boy said happily, he got up from the ground and start running. "thank you nice lady!"

That made the tall teen chuckle a little and make the blonde giggle a little.

They continue to lead the blonde nun to show her where the church is, as issei was thinking on what that power is. _"i wonder what's going on with my body? it's gonna mean something."_

She smiled at the two boys walking with her to guide her to the church. "you must be surprise."

Issei smiled at her. "oh no, not at all."

"Nah." Beat said nonchalantly. "That's is an interesting ability you got there."

"Oh thank you, I consider it to be a gift and blessing," the blonde nun start to make a sad smile. "truly, its wonderful."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," The girl then look up and start to smile. "ah! Hey! There it is!"

"Oh yeah," Issei then look to the church on the hill. "That's the church alright, the only one we have."

This made the blonde nun very happy to knowing of a church here. "Thank goodness I found it, that's a relief."

Then issei start to feel a powerful warning signal. "You know, I never seen anyone up there, say Beat do you know anyone who went there."

"No, the first time I have heard of it nor remember anyone going up there." the large teen replied having no memory of the event. "Not even anyone in our school goes there."

"Let me thank you two properly, would it be a problem for you both to come with me?" The Blonde nun said with a kind tone, Issei was going to reply until his childhood friend beat him to it, (pun non intended).

"Actually, we have to get going, we have school today and we need to hurry."

"Y-yeah." Issei said as his hand was shacking.

This saddens her more. "oh that's okay, guess I should go too, it was sweet of you two to help me find my way, my name is Asia Argento."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, you are very welcome." he said with a small bow.

"And my name is Beat Tanaka." the tall teen smiled as well.

"Issei and Beat huh?" Asia said then beamed with a big smile. "well uh… meeting you two was a blessing, and I know for sure it's one I won't forget I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah me too." the pervert said as he blushes a little, this made beat smile seeing that he's not going full pervert for an entire 30 minutes.

Asia then made a small smile wanting to see the two teens again. "if either of you get board or in the neighborhood, come by and visit me at the church, that's where I'll be."

this made the perverted devil uneasy while the still human crossed his arms. "uh, sounds awesome, we'll see you soon," he then start to turn around while looking at her from behind. "have a good one." then he start to walk away.

"just take care of yourself Asia," Beat smiled as he start to follow the devil. "but, if you get board or want to hang out, come by at a big house with the skull heads, don't worry, there just sugar skulls."

"I will." the nun said happily as she waved to the two teens as they walked away.

 **Timeskip**

Rias was telling issei not to go anywhere near the church and explained on how dangerous it is to a devil being anywhere near someone with the church, she was about to leave when issei starts to bring it up. "say uh pres, could you tell me why you trying to get Beat to join you?"

This stopped the king then made a little smile. "because he is special, I can sense a power far stronger then anything I felt, well besides you of course."

"How special?"

"I don't know, but I believe it happened when he defeated three fallen angles while still being human."

"Your shitting me?! He did that?!"

"Since he's been inflicted with the supernatural world three times, that's the reason I have to get him to join us," the hair of the Gremarys said turning around to face her pawn. "But he's been rather distinct and manage to make my plans backfire."

"Oh, hmm." Issei started to think in what that makes him special, well he is friendly with people, member of the clubs for five days straight, smart but not really smart…. "now I see why he's still human, but I still can't believe he can still fight agents three Fallen angles."

"Now you see why, he's strong physically, smart and skilled on handling fallen angles, he'll be an amazing ally but unfortunately I can't make him join up with us."

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you it later, but understand that he is a strong ally, but I'm running out of ideas on how to approach him." Rias said with her hand on her chin trying to think of a way to let Beat join.

 **Meanwhile**

As the lunch bell rings Beat is back laying on the ground watching the sky. "Phew, another chance evaded, but I know I can't keep doing this until graduation, even that won't stop Rias from making me join her Preeage," he start to feel hungry, he sits up and pull out his lunch and start eating, then appearing near him is Koneko making the fighter chuckle a little while he swallowed. "here for your daily chocolate?"

"Yes, gimme it now."

"Okay, but what's the magic word?" he said as he pull out another box.

This made koneko blushed with embarrassment. "p-please."

Beat then happily pull out the very box to hand over to the little girl, she snatched it away and start eating the chocolate. "hehe, you have such a sweet tooth kitty kat koneko." he continue to eat his lunch.

Koneko happily munching her chocolate. _"Mmm, his family's chocolates are delicious!"_ she then turn to her senior eating. _"I guess I understand why Rias want's him to join, but why though? Why dose Beat refuse her offer over and over again?"_

"Well," Beat finished his lunch and stands up. "I'm heading to gym, got to keep my caption duty's, see ya koneko."

"see ya." the small girl said as the tall teen heads out.

-0-0-0-0-

After school kuoh's fighter started running and haven't seen issei so he's probably at the research club, for a few minutes of running he stopped at the park to get a drink from a nearby fountain, when he was about to continue he see the sky turn purple. "alright, who is it this time?" he turns around only to see a light spear. "OH SHIT!" he jumps away only for it to pierce a tree. "Phew, who's there!?"

Walking out of the shadows is a blonde girl with twintails, blue eyes, She wear a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. "Hello, I am the ever amazing fallen angle Mittelt!" the fallen angle introduced herself with a pose. "so your the one who gave the five of us a hard time."

Beat stands up and punch his fists. "yeah, I'm that guy, I fend of raynare and her sister away, pile driver Dohnaseek and slam Kalawarner, I wonder what type of finishing moves I'm going to deal you with?"

This made the blonde fallen angle chuckle. "I like to see you try." she then charge at the tall teen as she created a light spear ready to stab him. When she thrust, Beat dodges to the right to make her miss then she got punched in the face. "OW! That hurt!"

"it supposed to be, this is now a fight!" he start punching her harder as she pull out another light spear then throws it, it only pierced his right shoulder only to get a punch to the gut. "GH!" he then forcefully pull out the spear from his shoulder then somehow using the spear. "HERE!" He then threw it at her only gracing her left check.

"H-how dare you!" this got Mittelt angry and charges at him with the other light spear in hand. "You'll DIE!"

When this happened he raises his left hand up then takes his right hand to let it be grabbed by the blade then moves it aside to grab her neck. "lets see if like this one? **CHOKE...** " he lifts her up then slams her hard onto the ground. " **SLAM!** " this made the blonde fallen angle breathing hard. "Phew, that's a good work out, aside from the pain…. ow." he then holds his shoulder. "I should better head home, see ya fallen angle." he start his run as the field was down to reveal it's night leaving the downed fallen angle, only to meet another light spear on the ground stopping him. "what the? Another one?" landing ahead of him is Raynare. "should of known."

"Hello 'beaty', missed me?" Raynare smirked as she made another one as her last light spear disappeared. "I missed on purpose so I can kill you myself, like it was supposed to be."

Beat then takes his shirt off showing his upper body then using his running shirt to wrap the wound on his shoulder. "yeah, I missed ya alright, missed to give you a finisher."

"Oh how charming." Raynare said sarcastically. "just answer me, how can you stay a human when you learned of the supernatural?"

"Easy, you showed me and left me to life, so you fucked up." Beat said with a smirk.

"If only you would of stayed still and died back then, then you would've known, now then..." she then start to charge at him. "DIE!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" The fighter shouted back ready himself for anything she throws at him, as she thrust's her light spear beat dodge left and throw a left hook but she ducked and ready to stab him only got her to get kicked in the face to move away from him. "you think I can only punch? I'm also a kick boxer!"

"Grr, thanks for the tip," the fallen angle gets up ad Mittlet gets up as well. "but now we can finally kill you."

"Your going to pay for that." the blonde girl said as she made her own light spear.

"Ah crap." Beat said knowing he is now in a situation that he won't make it out alive, as a human. _"Knowing Rias, she'll take this chance to change me into a Devil, I'll die again if I have to be a Devil!"_ he shakes his head regaining his focus then slap his checks. _"Come on Beat, you're better then this, I need to keep it together. You'll get though this alive, you just need to keep those spears away from your belly or heart."_

The two fallen angles charged with their spears out at the tall teen ready for a fight for his life, he jump away to let them fly past him as they take to the skies. "You can't dodge forever!" the black haired fallen angle said as both fallen angles throw there spears at him, Beat dodges them but not without a scratch on his shoulder. "You're persistent I'll give you that, but we have to kill you."

Beat got behind another tree while holding his scratched right shoulder. "What good it is about killing me? What idiot told you to kill me?"

"You dare call lord Azazel an idiot?!" Raynare shouted as she pull out more light spears. "his orders was sent though Kokabiel that we need to kill two humans who hold power that will threaten us!"

"And have you checked with this Azazel guy?" that stopped the two fallen angles and looked at each other. "… seriously? You two didn't asked him?! Oh wow, you two are so stupid!"

That made mittlet angry and start throwing more light spears sticking on the tree that Beat is hiding. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

The tall teen is starting to run out of options so he start to run out of the open to try to avoid the light spears as a trail of them are sticking on the ground, as she continued to throw the light spears Raynare have an opportunity to kill him while he is distracted, she created her spear and dive bomb. "It's been fun, but now, YOU WILL DIE!"

He didn't have time to make quick dodge. When her spear was close enough and another one coming in for a double kill… a flash of light burst out of his body making raynare move away from him and Mittlet cover her eyes. "GAH!"

"like what the hell?!"

As the light shines purple electricity start to spark and dance around his body making the light spear near him shatter into pieces. "what the?"

" _ **You think I'm going to let a pipsqueak like you get killed?! I think NOT!"**_ a voice said shouted in his Beats head.

Then more electricity erupted over him as the purple lightning dances more, this made Beat roar as his entire right arm covered in armor that is a gauntlet that's shaped as a dragons head with black and golden color with blue eyes, the armor reached to his shoulder which showed a pair of long curved horns with another dragon head on it with red eyes with an X on the dragon heads. Then on his left arm is chains wrapped around his forearm and on it is a double bladed yellow Ax, the chain is up to his shoulder which is an armor shoulder plate with lightning pastern on it and on his left eye is a yellow dragon eye.

"WHAT?!"

"Like, what the hell?!" both Fallen angles was shocked because of this human doesn't have just one sacred gear inside him, but has a second one inside his body. "I thought he had just the one!"

Beat is looking at the new armor he suddenly obtain armor and chain weapon on his arms. "I don't know what's going on," he then made a smile getting an advantage as he balled his right fist as the dragon head closed more. "but I'm going to like it!"

Millet star to get angry as she pull out two long light spears and charged at the human. "JUST DIE!"

"No," he then whip his left arm as the chains loosen letting the Ax drop and him holding the same chain, "how about you stay asleep!" he use his new gauntlet to block the spears and pushed her hard for her to collide with a tree then he throw his chain to wrap it around her with the tree. "that should keep you down."

Raynare then came from behind with her light spear in hand. "Then you won't mind that I'll put you down!" Beat swings his gauntlet to push away the taller fallen angle breaking the light spear again. "WHAT?!"

"You're not going to end my life that easy!" Beat shouted as purple lightning start to dance, he turn to her as the chains still have a tight hold on millet and the tree. "As long as I draw breath and continue living life, I shall forever walk the path of humanity, AND FACE ALL FOES WHO SHALL BRING HARM TO THIS TOWN AND MY FAMILY!" then a ball of electrical energy start to form in the gauntlet's mouth and start to thrust at her and the electrical ball clash onto her and zapped her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fallen angle screamed in pain then she fell to the ground unconscious.

The fighter teen start to breath a little still having his chains wrapped millet on the tree. "Alright, what to do with you? Hmm, I know, why not go and find this Azazel guy and give him a massage."

"And why should I do that?"

"Would you rather be crispy like Raynare over there?" Beat threaten as his gauntlet start to charge up.

This made her pail a little knowing on what happened earlier and right now. "… um… what do you want to tell him?"

"Tell this Azazel guy to meet me at the big house with the colored skulls tonight." he whip the chains to let her go and reattach to his forearm. "I'll be keeping Raynare there in my room, so you better get going." she nodded fast and start to flew away fast.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He went to his room and place the unconscious Raynare on his bed. "there we go," he then looked at his hands then his gears appeared on his arms. "whoa…. I didn't know I can do that? I though I could of died back there." as he's looking at his gears Raynare start to wake up.

"Mmm… wh-what hit me?" she start to wake up from the massive hit, she shake her head and start to see clearly, she then saw Beat in a room. "you-" she then start to whits in pain.

"You shouldn't." The tall teen said putting away his gears. "I just hit you with an electrical punch a moment ago, I also told your friend to get this Azazel guy here."

"W-wait, you told Mittel to b-bring Lord Azazel here?!"

"Yep." he crossed his arms and nodded his head. "so now your here so I can show him that I don't want to start any wars." then he heard a knock on the door. "huh, that was quick, since your now up, you can come down stars and we'll all have a talk."

"… um… okay?"

 **meanwhile**

Milttelt is standing in front of the big house with derivative sugar skulls and with her is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that opens up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes.

"So your saying that this guy wanted to meet me in his home?" the man said turning to the short blonde girl.

"y-yes lord Azazel," the fallen angle nodded. "he also took Raynare here as well."

"hmm, and you say this guy has two Sacred gears?"

She nodded, as they waited the door was opened to show Beat. "ah, your here, come in." they went inside and he escorted them to the living room where Raynare is. "now then, lets get to topic."

"Yeah, I was informed that you have two sacred gears?" the teen fighter nodded making Azazel smile. "I see."

"You know your not what I depicted as a guy who orders to kill a human?"

"Eh, and your nothing that I depicted s a human who took down four fallen angles by himself," the fallen angle said while stroking his beard. "say, I haven't got your name, let me to introduce myself, I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen angles, what's yours?"

"Beat Tanaka."

"Tanaka hmm? Tell me, what dose your sacred gears look like?"

"Well," he then whip out his arms to show his gauntlet and Ax with chains. "there like these, one generates electricity, and I don't know about the other." Azazel started to be in shock after seeing the two sacred gears Beat is showing. "uh… are you okay?"

He didn't say anything…. Only remembering the designs of the two gears from two dragons, it was years ago… there was a battle agents the three factions, the great war, no one knows who started it but many lives was lost during the war, but they were also facing another greater force that would of destroyed the world.

" _ **RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ _"_ A loud voice was heard as Azazel is now in where he last saw… _them…_ he saw the battle field being wasted and explorations Angles are getting beaten, Devils are fighting a loosing battle, and Fallen angles are not doing any better as they only saw… the most powerful dragon in the known universe as more dragons and other creatures share an X as there mark, and an army of dragons who all following a large red dragon with the same ax Beat was holding. _"_ _ **YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS ARE NOTHING COMPARE TO ME!**_ _"_ He start to slam his fist onto another dragon he was fighting that is pure white. _"_ _ **NOTHING CAN'T WEAKEN ME! BECAUSE I AM THE STRONGEST THERE IS! I AM BARLBATZZ DRAGOROYAL THE FIRST!**_ _"_ The large dragon shouted as he punched the white dragon.

" _COME ON EVERYONE!"_ the dragon with chains shouted to the other dragons as energy start to connect to one another as the big one also connected to them. _"IF WE CAN TAKE OUT THE RED DRAGON, WE'LL END THIS POINTLESS WAR WHEN WE'RE DONE HERE!"_

Azazel thought he'll see the last of these two great forces… but…

"...Lo..."

"….he…."

"….Hello?" another voice said as he got back from path from memory lain to Beats living room. "are you okay sir?"

Azazel shake his head and clear his throat. "y-yeah…" he said as he went back to Beat. "listen, Beat is it? Those sacred gears you are holding right now are powerful, they belong to two of the most powerful dragons during an event called the great war."

"The great war?"

"Yes, since you've hold these two Gears and still being human, then you've already know much about the supernatural world."

"Well, thanks to these two I've known so much about Devils and Fallen angles." the human said while pointed to Raynare and Mittelt. "Along with a guy in a fedora and a blue haired woman, and I think theirs another one that looks like her." he points to Raynare again.

"Hmm, _sigh_ , Dohnasheel, Kalawarner, and Raynella." the leader of the Fallen angles rub his head. "I guess just open the door for you to our world," he then bows to him shocking the two Fallen Angles in the room. "I apologies for my subordinates actions, please forgive them, I do not want to start a fight between the factions."

The human teen crossed his arms thinking, from what he's seeing, he doesn't want a fight and the attacks he's been faced was someone else orders though him. "It's alright sir."

Then he sees the Fallen Angles leader takes a breather. "phew, I thought I was going to be chewed out for what my fallen angles have been doing." Azazel then looked at the human boy with a smile. "Anyway, if you don't mind I have a favor to ask of you."

Beat then raised his eyebrow curious of this sudden favor scene they've met a few minutes ago. "yeah?"

"I need you to please find my other Fallen Angles you've encountered, don't worry, I'll make sure there disciplined for there behavior, and in return, I'll tell you more about your two sacred gears, also I'll throw in a surprise if you are successful."

"Hmm," Beat thinks about his proposal seeing now that they're just following order from someone else. Alright, I'll do it. But what will happen if they're not cooperative?"

"Just knock them out, I'll take care of the rest."

"You got it." he reached out his hand for Azazel to do the same. "should I call you when I got them all?"

"Yeah, you have your phone?" the human fighter handed his phone to the leader of the Fallen angles, he then put his phone number there and his name on it. "Here you go, call me when you have all three of them together."

"Gotta."

"Well I'll take my leave, thank you for not killing them or things will get messy later on." Azazel said as he got up from the couch. "Raynare, Mittet, come along."

"Yes lord Azazel." they said at the same time and followed him outside, they left the house and Beat closed the door and locked it.

"Hmm, what a nice guy." he then went to his room to get some much earned sleep… after his shower of course from the running and the fighting.

 **The next day**

it was a day off and the Beat is jogging again, still thinking about last night. 'hmm, if I were a fallen angle, where would I be?' as he was jogging he spotted a surprising sight, Issei started to exercise at the monkey bars. "huh?" then he sa him try to do a bar lift, but fell on his butt. " _sigh_ , wimp," then he walked up to the down pervert. "trying to get some lifts idiot?"

the pervert turn to see his friend in a workout shirt and shorts with white sneakers. "oh, hey Beat."

"what's the matter? You look down."

"i didn't save a friend." he then gets up from the dirt. "so I'm trying to get stronger so I can protect my friends." then he was picked up by Beat. "huh?"

"You know in your current state, you won't get far, not without my help."

"Y-you're going to help me?"

"Yeah, you maybe an idiot, but your a head strong guy." then he put him down so he can stand. "so from this point onward, we'll start the Tanaka training tomorrow."

"why not today?" he was about to say when a familiar voice was heard.

"Issei? Beat?" both Issei and Beat turn to see Asia standing there.

""Asia?""

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Artzilla here again, I'm here to explain about Beats new sacred gears and why there from buddyfight, well I love playing the card game and the characters are funny and cool, but there's a deeper meaning, I've decided on giving those two to him for two reasons; one Batzz resembles strength and fighting with his hands also being a strong leader for the thunder empire, and two the linkdragon order resembles his bonds with his family, friends and his soon to be heram, I know some female characters go for the main character and junk, but hey, its fanfiction you get to do what you want to do while expressing appreciation for episodes/movies for all the ideas popping up everywhere. so now that you understand, see you later! RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

P.S I OWN NOTHING! Exempt Beat Tanaka and other oc's in my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own anything, Beat is my oc.**

* * *

We see the Perv, the Fighter and the nun are in a diner where Asia is… just staring at her food while Beat is eating his share. "trust me, it's the only way." Issei said as she looked at him.

"There isn't?" that only made both boys smiled at her innocence.

"Nope." the large fighter said as she turn to him. "this is how you eat a hamburger." then he took a big bite which surprised her.

"Um… well if that's the way your supposed to eat do it, here goes!" she then takes her burger and starts to blush very cutely then she took a bite. "Oh my so yummy."

That made Beat chuckle a little. "Oh my gosh, your adorable you know that?" that only made her blush red and made him chuckle more. "I'm sorry, so Issei, what happened when I wasn't around?"

"Well, when you are not around Rias explained on why she wants you to join her, and I still can't believe you've handled three fallen angles."

"Four."

"Huh?"

"I handled four of them, well five if you count your Ex," this made Asia and Issei in shock. "what?"

"… just who are you?"

"I'm Beat Tanaka, anyway you were saying?"

"… y-yeah… anyway, after that the club fasted off a Stray Devil, it was a hot girl but it's a monster with dog legs," he then eat some of his burger and fries. "Then when I was going to complete a request I fought some priest doosh and ended up getting my ass handed to me, asia was there too and I was helpless, Rias and the other game to rescue me but… we have to leave Asia behind."

Beat look at his perverted friend looking down in guild. "Look issei, even though your a devil, you can't just assume you'll be an instinct badass because you were reincarnated, even I have to work hard in order to get what I am today," He then take a sip of his drink. "You can't be everywhere at once and there are things you can do within your abilities, work hard and get strong that's what my dad say, and just try not to go guns blazing without knowing the consequences."

Issei looked at his buffed friend for a moment, then made a smile. "thanks man you know how to chair me up at times."

"Hey it's my job as your childhood friend."

"Yeah," he was about to eat his burger but looked at the human fighter. "So… Beat, what happened in your end?"

"Well, lets see, I was jogging for the evening, then I was attacked from, you guest it, another Fallen angle, we fight, I knocked her out and thought it'll be the end of it, but guess who showed up? Raynare came by," this shocked both Asia and Issei the most remembering her and her twin that is still burned to his memory. "So she and I fought and I punched her a few times, only for the fallen angle I knocked got backed up and they team up just to kill me, so I nave no choose but to dodge and roll and bob and weave the few times, they almost have me dead until lady luck came to me and, well..."

"Spill it dude!" the perverted devil said loud as he is now standing from his seat, only for Beat to have a bite. "Come on Beat, don't leave me hanging."

He swallowed and have his drink. "ah, that's better, so continuing, I somehow unlocked my sacred gear a-."

"SAY WHA-" Beat quickly shove Issei's burger in his mouth.

"Keep it down." Beat said as Issei took a bite and listen to the rest of the story. "Anyway, turns out I have two sacred gears in me, so I used them and defeated Raynare, then I have to forcefully tell the other Fallen Angle to deliver a message to there boss so we can talk, so we talked and made peace, the end." he finished his story as he took another bite.

"Whoa hold up, you actually met…. The leader of the Fallen angles? And your still alive?!" Issei said, shocked that Beat did all that last night and he is still human.

"Yep."

"Wow, your amazing Beat!" Asia said in a cute tone while clapping.

Issei was in disbelief that he did all that only leaving with a few scratches. "Now I know why Rias wants you to join so badly."

"Too bad she used all of her pawns on you dude." he finished his burger and went to his fries.

"How did you know that?!"

"I was there when she resurrected you."

"Oh…" The perverted devil decided to drop it and turn to the cute nun. "sorry about that, but what made you decided to go to the park?"

This made her sad for a little after making a smile. "well, the weather is perfect and I thought it'll might be nice to get out and enjoy the day." this made the devil nodded while the second human raised his eyebrow. "But I saw you two there and my fun day got even better, so yay!"

"You know what," this got Asia's attention. "since your free, why don't all three of us hang out together?" he said with a pumped up fist and a wink. This made her blush but made a smile.

"Okay!" Then they left and went to the arcade and they have lots of fun, the nun tried a racing game but only crashed a few times, her beating Issei in a fighting game even though it was her first time she even defeat Beat as well, have a blast in a dancing game and all three of them took a picture while Asia is curious, why went to the crane game area and the nun spotted a plushy of a tiger.

"You alright?" Issei walked up to her making her jump a little.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine no big deal." then she spotted Beat looking around the crane area. "um, what is he doing?"

The devil turn to his human friend looking around. "No idea," Then he turn to the crane Asia was at and look though the glass. "so you did stuff animals?"

"Oh! Not at all well, sort of." she then acted shyly and blush a little. "yes."

With Beat he is watching the pervert getting a plushy for the blonde nun as he cracked a smile. "hmm, hmm, he maybe an open pervert, but honestly, he has a good heart, even though his mind is still perverted." he said to himself, he was about to join back with them until….

" **Hey pignut.** " a grunted voice said.

"Huh?" he looked around him…. Only to see no one is looking at him. "hmm, must be my imagination."

" **Like hell it is!** " this made Beat jump and looked around again, he then look down to see that his right back hand glowing. " **Finally notice human.** "

"What the?" Beat said with a raised eyebrow. "Wait a minute, your the voice from last night."

" **Damn straight I am! And you better get use to me because I'm stuck to you for the rest of your life.** " the flowing hand said as Beat checked to see no one is near him then went back to the glowing orb. " **Now listen kid, you better not die, because those pigeons you fight a few days ago are going to make sure your dead.** "

"… um… okay, I was going to fight them and knock them out anyways."

" **Hmph, don't get cocky now human.** "

"I won't, by the way, what's your name?"

" **I am the greatest dragon in the world, I AM BARLBATZZ DRAGOROYAL THE FIRST!-** " Beat then cover his back hand to keep his voice down then looking around seeing again, no one is paying attention.

"Phew," he uncover his hand to look at the black and purple orb. "are you going to make everyone look this way?"

" **I can shout whatever I want kid!** " Barlbatzz shouted again.

This made the human sighed a little. "Anyway nice to meet you, and my name is not kid, it's Beat Tanaka," he whispered to his glowing hand. "Anyway let me explain, the guy I met last night name Azazel wants me to knock out three of this crows and hand them over to him, you think you can lend a hand?"

" **Got nothing better to do kid, I am stuck with you.** "

"Touche, let's talk more later." he then put his hand on his pocket and saw Issei and Asia with a plushy in her arms are heading out.

"Hey Beat! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" He jogged up to them and walked out the arcade, they went to a vending machine for something to drink. "So Asia are you having fun?" the human fighter said as he is getting a soda.

"Yes I am, you know what? I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!" the nun said as Issei is getting his own drink.

"Yeah good, I'm glad your having a pretty good time too." Issei said as he was going to drink but felt a whine of pain on his left shoulder. "ow that hurt."

"Is it from the guy you fought?"

"Yeah." Asia went close to Issei as he was blushing.

"It was your wound from the other day."

"Yeah it stings," Issei looked at Beat as he was drinking his soda. "So Beat, did you have any scratches from last night?" He nodded and lifted his shirt only to see bandages on his front shoulder. "Holy crap your a badass."

"Heh Heh, thank you." this worried the nun as she saw the wound.

"Come with me." she leads ahead as Beat and Issei have followed her, she led them to a section of the part where there is a large pond, Asia starts to heal Issei first as her sacred gear started to glow green and healing him up.

' _Damn, she sure is pretty.'_ he mentally said as he looked at her from behind.

When she was finished she looked at him. "Dose your leg hurt too?"

That made him blush a little. "uh.. yeah." She went in front of him and start healing his leg, Beat is watching it unfold. "so Beat, what's your Sacred Gear called? And what dose it look like?"

"Well, one's a gauntlet with a dragon head design, the other is a short handle double bladed ax with a long chain attacked to the end of the handle." he said remembering the details of his sacred gear. "but sorry I can show you because if someone saw me with a weapon and a piece of armor I'll get in trouble."

"Yeah good point." he then notice Asia is finished up then moves over to Beat on his shoulder.

When she finishes healing the to boys up she walked back a little. "is that good?"

Issei got up and rolled his arm around" uh yeah, it's already feels a thousand times better wow!" then he start to stand jog. "and check out this badass moves I got now!"

Beat did some practice jabs and rolled his arm around. "yeah, I'm feeling much better, like I can take on the world now," he then turn to her with his own smile. "Thank you very much Asia."

She made a sweet smile that could make any man's heart melt, they sat back down on the bench as Asia start to tell her tale. "When I was a baby, I was abandoned by my real parents. They left me in front of the church in a small town in Europe, I was told when they found me I couldn't stop crying, the sweet nuns there brought me up, one day when I was about 8 a sad little puppy who was hurt real bad found it's way to the church where I lived, I prayed as hard as I can that god would spare him and when I did, a miracle has happened. Because of my power I was immediately taken to a larger church, men and women from all over the world would visit when there injured or sick and I was told to heal all of them," This made Beat grunted and rub his forehead can't believe that people at the church would demand such a think to a little girl. "the idea that I posses this thing that could actually help other people made me so happy I finally felt like I had a purpose. But then one day I came across someone who had fallen and in bad shape, I was able to heal him but he wasn't a man." She then remembered the things happened from the yelling priests. "they say anyone who had my kind of power was a heretic so I have no choice but to run away."

That made Beat ticked off a little but manage to keep his cool but the anger bubbling inside of him is still there. _'What kind of people would dare say such a thing.'_

"That's awful," Issei was a little mad knowing the event of the former nun's story. "so you took off and that's when you decided to join the fallen ones?"

"Yes, but I'll never forget who I am, I say my priers and try my best to live a good life, there awful, they do such horrible evil things all in the name of god…." As she continued, the human start to think to himself, a pure and innocent girl like her dose not desire such treatment to simple minded people like those Catholics where Asia was kicked out just because of her power. "… this suffering has to be a test of my faith, but if I can over come these trials some day I'll know, my hopes and dreams will come true what's what I believe anyway."

"What are you dreams?" Issei spooked but continue to listen.

"To make life long friends, to get to know them well and do cool things, to be able to have fun together and care for each other, it's kind of silly."

"No it isn't," Beat finally spoke up and stands up. "And I don't think that god would want to see such a kind and honest soul like yours to suffer." he then walked up to one of the beams and turn to her. "I'm sure he wants you to continue living and make some friends along your journey, no matter who they are," this surprised Asia a little but for Issei… he knows what he is talking about. "Human, Angle, Fallen angle, Devils, it doesn't matter who they are or what they come from," he turns his head to her and Issei. "They can be your life long friends, and we can be your too, you just need to get out there and find them, and guess what," he then kneel to her and a smile. "you already made two of them right now."

"Yeah," The devil stands up as well. "I don't care what other people say, I'm your friend and so is Beat, I mean after we've been though how can we not be?" he then turn to Asia who is surprised of both of them. "It's true, I say we got to know each other pretty well wouldn't you? And I won you that stuff animal so that happened." He start to blush a little that only made Beat chuckle a little.

"And we care about you, you know?" He said with his hands on his head. "and I don't are it's forbidden or not, if they don't like it I'll sock'em right in the face."

"You can't you that?"

"Well yes I can idiot."

"Why you keep calling me that!?"

"Because you are an idiot." They continue to bicker a little while making Asia smile and laugh a little, they stop to see it and smiled.

"Alright, thank you Issei, Beat." she smiled at them…. But that moment suddenly was down as Issei felt someone behind him.

"Isn't that sweet." the human and devil turn to see Raynella at the middle of the bond.

"Crap it's Yuta." Issai said in shock.

Beat however punched his fists ready for a fight. "You must be Raynella, nice to meet you up close again."

The pervert turn to the fighter then back at his killer/ex. "Right, she's a fallen angle."

She turn to Issei still holding her 'innocent' look. "So the rumors of your downward spiral into the wickedness of devildum are true," she then turn to Beat. "And you still being human while awakening two sacred gears are also true I had such high hopes," then Raynella got serious and glared at the nun. "Don't even try to run Asia."

"Oh really?" the Fallen angle turn her attention back to Beat. "well like hell I'm going to let her be taken away this time," he then crack his knuckles and neck and got back to his fighting stance. "I may not been there last time, but today, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Will you now boy?" Raynella said with a sinister smile. "You've been lucky that night, but I'm going to finish what my sister have left off." she then created her spear of light. "Let's have some fun."

"Not if I have to say about it! SACRED GEAR!" Then Issei's left hand now has a red gauntlet with a green gem on the back hand and two yellow spikes. "It worked!"

Raynella see the sacred gear only to laugh at the devil. "is that really all you got? It's nothing but a twice critical, coming up short as usual," then she turn her attention to the human. "but you, I'm dying to see what you have, if not then just die."

"Wait twice what?"

"It's also called the dragons hand, that thing only doubles your power temperately, you as well might fighting me with sticks and stones."

"Man that's all it dose?" Then he was swatted by the head from Beat. "ow!"

"Don't go second guessing now." then the human start to punch his fists together and bounce around. "Just focus on the fight at hand."

"Mmm~," the Fallen Angle licked her lips and start staring at the human. "I didn't know that your so eager to fight, if I would've known that I would of taken Raynare's place and have a date with you, but oh well." she then ready her spear and aim at Issei now. "Now be a good boy and die with that devil." she throw the spear at him hoping that he would jump in front of it… but Beat quickly grab it with his right hand. "Hmm?"

"I'm not going to let it happen again," his right arm start to glow and the gauntlet appear in pieces and start to attach to his forearm and the head crunch onto the spear breaking it. "Not on my watch."

That made Raynella intrigued. "well now, now that's a Sacred Gear."

"Holy shit look at that thing." Issei said, seeing Beat's Sacred Gear that matched to his description.

"I didn't know that a human can actually summon a Sacred Gear," she then made two more. "This should be fun, lets see if you can entertain me human." she dashes up to Beat only for Issei to punch her face and for Beat to kick her away. "What?!"

"Like hell I'm going to just watch like an idiot and let him fight for me!" the Devil shouted readying and try to mimic Beats stance.

"Dude, just fight your way, but thanks."

"No problem." He then look at his gear and was determined. "double my power, come on now show me what your made of!" then the gem on the gauntlet started to glow.

 **BOOST!**

"It's working, I feel the power!"

"INCOMING!" the human shouted as he and the devil both dodge as Beat grabbed Asia and Issei jumped out of the way. Beat then turn to Asia scared. "Go hide." she nodded and run to the trees. "now then," he turn to Raynella still holding her two spears. "Where were we?"

"About to die that's what!" she throw her spear only for it to be shattered again by the gauntlet. "Grr, such annoyance."

"Heh," Beat start running towards her. "I get that feeling from your buddies." He started throwing punches only for her to dodge the jabs and flew over the hooks, when she was going to stab his back, Issei appeared and his gauntlet glowed again.

 **BOOST!**

"TAKE THIS BITCH!" he thrown a hardest punch he could throw as that did some damage. "Whoa."

"Heh, looks like your getting into the fight." the human then whip out his left arm and his Ax appeared on his hand as chains start to wrap around his forearm as static start to show. "Let's knock her out."

"Right!" Issei run at the Fallen Angle with Beat following him.

Raynella start to dodge both of there punches and start to get more annoyed. _'grr, these two are working together so I can't kill them, I don't have time for this!'_ She then jump up and flew over to where Asia is hiding and grabbed her with her wings covering them. "I don't have any more time to play with you two, I'm taking Asia with me now.

"No asia!"

"Issei! Beat!" then she was taken away as Raynella teleported.

Beat balled his hands in anger as Issei stop to his knees. "… no…"

"Grr," This start to eat the teen fighter up from the inside, the feeling that he have hated all his life…. failure and defeat. "DAMN IT!"

"… We have to save her…." Issei said as he start to get up. "I'm going to rescue her."

Beat looked with a new found anger as his sacred gears start to conduct electricity. "I'll meet you there after school."

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-

Beat is now at the Dojo where the girls are now facing Beat with a bamboo sword of his own due to tradition of the kendo. "When your ready..." the kendo members ready there mark just waiting for one of them to move for all of them to charge, after a few moments have past, the kendo captains made there move, they swing there bamboo sword at him, but he blocked it, the others start to come at him with there weapons ready. After 30 minutes of 1 vs 50 and he was bruised a little and left with the two captains and three others. "*breaths hard* I'm still in this, come on, you want to get into the champions? Them come at me." the three other members charges and start swinging, but Beat swing at the swords to knock them out and whack there heads only a little, that only leaves Murayma and Katase still breathing and sweating a little. "You two are the only ones left."

"Well, you are the only strongest guy in this school." Murayma said as she and Katase ready there weapons again. "but this time we'll get you."

"We'll see about that." Katase then charged swigged at him for Beat to block it, then her partner followed up and prepare to hit his head, but he made her sword move to block it and quickly slip out of the sword lock and whack there heads. "I win, almost had me."

"Yeah, phew." Katase breathed and she and Murayma sat down. "No wonder your Kuho's sports golden boy."

That made him chuckle a little and crouches down. "Phew, got me a great work out every time I go here."

"Yeah, same with us." the first captions said as they crawled up to him and sit next to him. "Say Beat, me and Murayama were thinking about something."

"Hmm?"

"We notice that your not in any clubs permanently," Murayama said, sitting next to him but closer. "You only visit us and visit the student council at times and Rias wanted to invite you in but you turn them down."

"Well you know me, I just like my me time," He then lay down on the floor. "but I don't know what club is right for me, so I decided to not join any club, until I change my mind."

"I see." Then Beat start to get up and stretch a little and put away his bamboo sword. Katase and Murayama looked at each other and thought of something.

"Well I have to get going, theirs some stuff I have to do." he then walked out of the dojo rolling his arms around, before he gets far…

"Wait!" the girls shouted to the fighter making him turn to them. "W-we have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Beat said while turning to one of the kendo captians.

"U-um… well…" Katase said while having her blush. "w-we've been talking about you and…."

"And we want to…. To have a chance to hang out with you more." Murayama also having a blush. "m-maybe we can hang out at your place some time?"

"Hmm," Beat start to think about it, it would be alright for some friends over from time to time. "sure, hows tomorrow sound?"

""Really?!"" they said in unison

"Yeah, but not tonight, I have some stuff to do, but tomorrow after school I'm okay with that," Beat made a smile at them as they are gushing with joy. "Easy you two, but I'm sure my family really looking forward to meeting new people, well see you tomorrow." he said waving to them and walked out of the school grounds, once he's alone he looked at his right back hand. "Hey Batzz, you hear me?"

" **Yeah kid, what do you want now?** " the Sacred gear of the strongest dragon said in an annoyed and bored tone.

"Azazel said that you and another dragon were in a war of some kind?"

" **Heh yeah I was in that war, I was fighting this white dragon guy and he thinks he can lower my power, but jokes on him I can't be weakened!** " Batzz shouted as Beat continues to walk home to drop off his beg. " **So you really going though with rescuing that nun chick and taking those birdbrains to that old crow?** "

"Yep, I don't want any more casualties any more then Azazel dose," he then reached to his house and went inside. "I'm home!" then he was picked up by a very large man almost half the size of Beat was in a bear hug, he has brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a large blue t-shirt under a red light jacket and brown cargo pants. "ugh… hey dad." the teen said in a hurting voice as he being bear hugged by his dad.

"Ah ha! Welcome home Beat!" this big lug is Alex Tanaka, he is big, he is strong and he is the one guy who will make other guys cower in fear, and about as big as professor hulk but a little shorter. He then put his son down from the hug. "how's school today? Getting all the ladies?"

This made the med tall Tanaka chuckle a little and shake his head. "no, but I am going to invite two classmates of mine after school tomorrow."

"Really!?" Alex said in an exciting tone.

"Yeah, I thought it's about time I get some friends over," he walks past his large father and walked up to his room only to walk back down again. "but tonight, I'm going to rescue someone."

"Oh?"

"I told you about her, her name is Asia, now she's been taken and I have to save her."

This made Alex smile and crossed his arms. "Well, if your going to save your friend and taking out your enemies," he then walked away and to a closet and came back with a box. "Then your going to need this.

He gave the box to Beat as he opens the lid, this shocked him to see inside the box is a black trench cloak all folded up and has a pare of fingerless gloves with bumps. "Dad, you shouldn't have."

The large Tanaka continue to smile and place his hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, remember our motto, if you face one family of a Takana, you face them all. Now go kick some ass." Beat nodded with a smile then grab the cloak and gloves and pull them out just to wear the trench cloak and put on his gloves. "It fits you perfectly."

"Thanks dad, I promise to be back for dinner." he said with a smile and walked out with the wind blowing the cloak tails. "Now," he then start to run to the one place he has his suspicions at first, the church of the hill. "It's time to save a life."

-0-0-0-

Beat made his way to the Church in the forest and looking for an entrance, but only to see that Kalawarner and Dohnaseek are at the entrance. "hello, what do we have here?" he quickly pull out his phone and look for the number Azazel gave him, he then press the call button and waited for him to pick up. "..."

" _Hello?"_ Azazel's voice said at the other line.

"Hey Azazel, it's me."

" _Ah, so have you found my Fallen Angles yet?"_

"Yep, the blue hair woman and the fedora guy are together, lucky me, I'm calling ahead to give you a heads up so you can pick them up when I'm done with them."

" _Great, I'll be there shortly."_ he hanged up and Beat put his phone away.

He walked out of his hiding spot and made a smirk then he made a lip whissle. "Hey! You two!"

"Huh?" Dohnaseek turn his head to see someone who will not die. "You again? I thought Raynare and Millet took care of you?!"

"Nope, still alive and kicking, now being stylish." the human said as he grab an edge of his cloak tail and throw it in the wind.

"Hmm," Kalawarner walked in front of her fellow fallen angle. "since your here, we'll make sure you're dead."

Beat cracked his knuckled and his neck then whip out his two sacred gears shocking them. "Oh would you now?"

"You have two sacred gears?! But that's impossible!" the male Fallen angle shouted at Beat, not believing that a human has the power to handle two sacred gears and lived.

"I guess with me, it's possible now." he then charge in and throw his Ax in chain at the two fallen angles wrapping them as he pulled his arm locking them together and throwing a hard punch at Dohnaseek and headbutting Kalawarner hard knocking them out. "huh… never though of though that I finish them quickly," he looked at his two sacred gears with a thought, before he can think deeper, a few black feathers fall in front of him and heard flapping, Beat turn behind him to see Azazel has arrived. "Hey there."

"Hey Beaty boy." Azazel said with a wave.

"Please don't call me that, ever."

"Too late beaty boy," this made the human grown a little and dropped his head. He spotted the two chained up Fallen that are unconscious. "I see you got to them rather quickly, not surprising that you have tow of the strongest dragons literally in your hands." he then walked up to the chains and take a look at it. "Have to say though, for a human who just got these the other night, you did rather well."

"Two years in every club at school dose that to you." Beat said while flexing his gauntlet arm. "but I have taken monthly breaks from time to time."

"Seriously what the hell? I thought your still human, but," He undo the chains from the two fallen angles and hoist the over his shoulders while Dohnaseek's hat fell down. "You have the stamina of a Devil, or something else."

Beat picked up the fedora and dust it off. "Well I have my dads stamina," then he place it on his head. "he said I always have been like a hyper active rabbit."

"And it shows, listen I know I asked you to call me when you have all three, but I think you can have your way with Raynella."

"Why's that?"

"She's always been a problem child, and rather like to do her own thing," then he felt something and smiled. "well I have to go, and as promised I'll tell you about your sacred gears later. See ya." he then sprouted twelve black wings and flew away.

"Whoa..." he then deactivates his sacred gears and heard the ruffle in the bushes, he turn to see Issei, Kiba and Koneko.

"Hey there you are!" Issei said running up to him. "Where have you been? I thought you bailed. And where did you get those threads?"

"Lets say I was an early bird. And I got the trench cloak and gloves from my dad and this fedora is from a fallen angle."

" _You look so badass."_

"Hey beat," Kiba walked up to him. "Issei told me that you have two sacred gears, is that true?" he nodded while bonking the perverted devils head.

"Ow!" Issei shouted as he rubbed the part of his head.

"Well I think it's very impressive and shocking."

Koneko pulled on Beat's cloak to make the tall teen look at her. "you know Prez is going to try harder this time."

"Eh, it bound to happen," he shrugged a little. "look, we're waiting time just standing around, we have to go now."

"He's right!" Issei agreed as he went to the door and kicked it open. "Let's go!"

They enter the church only to see it's empty and a mess. "this place is creepy."

"Yeah, this place could use some redecorating." the only human said. As they continued they heard clapping, they looked to see a priest, A young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue trench cloak over white sleeved shirt and pants with black shoes. "so we meet again, glad you can make it, I bet I'm a sight of sore eyes now, huh?"

Beat rolled his right arm and did some arm stretches. "so is this the guy you told me about?"

"Yeah, that's him." Issei said with anger on his voice. "that fucker's name is Freed."

"Ooh! And you made a new filthy devil friend, how touching." he then got out from one of the pubs and in front of the alter. "you see here's the thing, I praised myself on the fact is that I can't battle any devil more than one and now here you all are, if there's one thing I won't stand for is that you Maggot devils in the house of god," he made a but to the neck then pull out a handle which turn into a sword made out of light and a round revolver. "so what you say? so let's finish this. The thought of ripping your flesh and beating you piece by piece, makes my mouth water." then Freed licks the gun with a crazed grin.

"Holy shit this guy's a psycho," Beat bluntly said but he shakes his head to focus and punch his gloved fists. "no matter, lets just hurry up and get to Asia."

"Yeah," Koneko agreed copying what the human did a few seconds ago. "Lets kick his ass."

"First, tell me where is she!?" Issei demanded to the priest.

"Oh right, you mean you want to find that dirty devil loving sister whore, all you have to do is go down to the basement on the alter that we are standing on." the psycho said being nonchalant about it.

"The basement." Beat said making it easier for his perverted devil friend.

"Right!"

Freed turn his attention back to the four of them. "That's right but you have to get though me first."

"Sacred gear!" the perverted devil shouted summoning his dragons hand.

Beat tilt his hat down a little as he crossed his arms then flick out his sacred gears as electricity danced around him. "Sacred, Gears."

Kiba was shocked upon seeing Beat's sacred gears up close and personal. "So it's true, I guess the pres really want's you to join us, but enough of that," He then pull out his sword swiftly. "lets take this guy down."

Then Koneko lifts one of the pews over her head. "here." she threw it at Freed only for him to slash it, but it was a cover as the human is now close enough.

"Take this!" he throw a punch only for it to be blocked by his spear of light.

"Ooh, a feisty little shitty devil," he said in a wicked grin as he aim his gun at his gut. "But I think you should die." then he noticed some sparks on his gauntlet. "huh?" then he was shocked when the lightning made contact with the gun. "GAAAAAAAA!"

"KONEKO!" Beat jumped away for her to lay a punch at him in the gut. "KIBA!" the blonde devil nodded as he charged at Freed to actually cut off his right arm off. "NOW YOU ISSEI!"

"You got it! Time for **PROMITION!** " then a hologtaphic red rook piece as he charges him.

"… yep i'm fucked."

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Issei then lay one mean punch at Freed's face making him flying and crashed into the churches alter, head first. "That's what you did to asia, they that felt pretty good."

"Grrraaahhh! you fuckers!" the psycho priest shouted while drawing only one sword from his cloak. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" but Koneko grab a pew and throw it at him. "Owchie!" he got up from the pew while holding his severed arm. Then kiba came in from above and start slashing only to miss one as Freed jumps up to the alter. "I'll be damned! You Devils are not going to get the best of Freed Sellzen, you may one the battle and manage to get some damage over me, but the war fuckers!" he then throw a flash bomb to make his escape.

"Damn, he got away." Issei said with annoyance.

"Phew," Beat crouched a little to get some air. "That was quick, but that took a little out of me, I though I was going to die."

Koneko hugs him from behind him. "Never."

This made him chuckle a little as he stands up with the loil devil still on his back. "now, let's not dilly dally, we still need to get to the basement." he walked up to a piece of furnacher and he kicks it away. "Lets get a move on!"

The hurry down stares to the basement, there they saw something that is horrible, Asia sis now wearing a white short dress and was chained up in some sort of cross mechanism and there they also see some people wearing all black and Raynella is at the mechanism. "come on in Devils and Beat welcoem to the party," She then turns to the four of them. "but I'm afraid you're too late."

"Asia!" Issei shouted to her while Beat is clutching his fist as his blood boils.

The chained up nun start to wake up and look at to the source of the voice. "Issei, Beat, you came."

"We're here, hold on!" Issei starts to run only for Beat to grab him. "Hey wha-" he then was thrown back only for him to shield the devils by an exploding light spear but they flew to the rock walls. "BEAT!"

The light dimmed to see he's fin some how. "Huh?" The human then saw his ax glowed and a line is connected with Koneko. "Ah, now I see," but he still felt some pain on his leg from the blast. "Gah, it's alright, I'm okay."

The mechanism started to glow with green lines all round the cross. "This is a really is an incrementally touching reunion, unfortunately the ritual is already over." the Fallen angles said as Asia start screaming in pain.

"Oh shit!" the human got up and run at Asia, but the grunts brought out there light swords and try to prevent him from continuing. "OUT OF MY WAY FUCKERS!" He thrust his gauntlet out to make five of the grunts fly but more kept blocking his path.

"What are you doing to her? You let Asia go now!" Issei got up as koneko is patting the dust off and Kiba gets up as well.

The blonde devil realized on what she is doing to the nun. "I see, so there after there sacred gear." this got the attention of all three of the group.

"What?!" Beat shouted while back handing the other grunts away and using his chains to latch on to one and using it as a makeshift mass.

"I don't understand? What going to happen to her?!" Issei followed up.

"I'm sorry," Kiba looked down a little. "but once they take her sacred gear, she'll be dying." as he said that… the two rings what were with Asia was removed…. And her eyes dimmed and dropped her head.

"What? she's dying?" The perverted devil said with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Twilight healing, at last…" the rings floated to Raynella's hands. "It's mine."

Beat looked up only to see Asia is out and her sacred gears are now in the hands of the Fallen angle. "ASIA!"

* * *

 **thank you for reading this chapter. The end of this arc is near until a certain flaming dickwad comes up, and no Beat will not become an angle, Devil or Fallen, but there is one half he'll be, so until then, see ya. RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone out there, this is the second month of the covrt-19 and I hope that you guys are okay, with the health law of us staying in our homes and most of us being in retainer until further noticed. But i hope for everyone in the world that things will be back to normal in the future. keep safe, wash your hands and face and keep being healthy.**

 **Exclaimer: I do not own anything except Bea** **t Tanaka.**

* * *

Raynella is now smiling evilly and greedily as she is now holding Asia's sacred gear, Twilight healing."Yes, I've been lusting after this power for years, those miserable hearts are now at the palm of my hands! Perfect." she then places them into her chest as she start to glow green, the human and the three devils cover there eyes to avoid blinding, when it dimmed Raynella now has the rings on her fingers as she starts to laugh. "I'll be beloved, I'll be the most powerful Fallen Angle there is, all those dicks who screw me over are going to regret it!"

She then hear a roar of anger, he looked to see Beat's arms are now covered in black and yellow lightning and he is tarring the black clothed men by scorching them with both electricities. "YOUR GONNA REGRET WHAT YOU JUST DID PIGEON WHORE!"

Issei joins on the rampage, blocking some light spears with his red gauntlet and advancing to his human friend. "I don't have time for this! Move it!" Then two grunts were about to stab Issei and Beat at the back, Koneko punch one of them and Kiba blocked the light sword with his sword as it draining the light. They made a straight path for the two dragon holders. "Kiba, Koneko, thank you." He then smiled and turn to Beat. "Ready?"

"Yeah." they start to run up the stares to get Asia before she dies.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted as he and the human ran to the top only to stop at the top to take there breath. But there attempts are fruitless seeing Asia just handling on the chains.

"You two deserve a reword for making it this far." she snap her fingers and the chains on the cross let the nun go.

Issei goes towards her and caught her. "I got you!" when he got a hold of her beat charges at Raynella but she dodges and flew backwards. "It's us, are you okay?"

Asia wakes up to see Issei holding her. "Issei, you and beat have came."

"Yeah, we're not out yet, so stay with me."

"...k…."

Beat tried to use his Ax type sacred gear to lay a hit, but the Fallen Angle kept dodging while smirking. "You psycho bitch! Give Asia's Sacred Gear back!"

"S _o tough_ , but sorry, I have to betray my superiors even my sister to snag that little gem," she then form her light spear. "But you how ever, you still have your sacred gears, and you're foolish enough to bring them to me, once I've finish off these pathetic devils, I'm coming for yours next."

"I like to see you try!" he made black lightning around his gauntlet and fired bolts of it. "Issei we have to go now!"

"But Kiba and Koneko..."

"They can handle it, i'll follow you up when I level the playing field a little!" Beat then turn to Issei. "GO!"

He was hesitate but nodded as the devil jump off the stone stares he started to run with the dying Asia in his arms, Beat jumped and landed a kick on one of the ground and fire a stream of black lightning at them lessening the grunts. "Thanks Beat! I owe you one!" Kiba shouted as he continued slashing the Fallen Angels grunts. "we'll handle the rest from here! You need to go and protect Issei."

"Hey I have to look after him anyways!" The human shouted back as he ran up the stared by two steps, when he made it up, he saw Issei placing Asia down on one of the pews. "Asia, you still with us?"

"Come on, once we get out of here you'll be free, stay with us." Issei said trying to make sure Asia stay alive. "That it, you have to fight, yes that it stay with me." He said while holding her hand.

"… I know it wasn't a very long time, but… I was so blessed to made to friends like you two." Asia weakly said.

"Stop, it's not over okay? We're going to be friends for a lot longer then this, you hear me?"

"I know we've not met very long, but you deserve better, when you get better, we'll do some stuff." Beat tried not to tear up, but his tears are visible.

"Yeah that's right," Issei followed. "we can do some karaoke or I'll teach you how to bowl, you can't give up damn it, and you should meet Beat's family, there awesome, they're a wired group of people, but they make anyone smile, and you can meet my buddies." Issei start to cry as he is holding onto Asia's hand.

Beat just stand there, Feeling such a failure of not being fast enough, even though he has this power, it's still not enough to save one life, he wished that he had met her earlier and bring her home, so she can be welcomed. _"why… why am I such a failure? I lost Asia once and now… we're going to loose her forever…"_

"Beat?" Asia's voice said making the human turn to her. "I know we haven't met long… please don't cry boys… I'm sorry… goodbye." with her last breath…. She died….

"… No… why? Why dose she have be the one to die?" Issei said as Beat held his shoulder but he didn't turn to him. "She's a healer, she could of help people…" He then hold Asia's body in sorrow. He continue to cry over the nun and screaming at god for taking her just because he's a devil. He tried to apologize and beg to bring Asia back. "I'M SORRY OKAY JUST GIVE HER BACK!"

"a demon asking forgivness at a church?" Raynellas voice was heard as the two dragon holders turn to see her with pissed off faces. "what an insidious since of humor."

Beat got in front of Issei and start to conduct electricity out of anger. "what the hell are you doing here you whore?"

"Oh? I can't come to see you Beaty? How hurtful," then she show a slash mark on her left forearm. "ugh, how tacky is this? Some rabbit knight did it to me on the way up here."

"Where are Kiba and Koneko?" the devil demanded but she ignored him and start using the rings to heal herself up.

"Ah, wonderful huh? No matter the injury I heal instantly, a perfect gift for those of use who no longer have the benefit of divine protection would you say?" she then put her hands together and closed her eyes keeping her smile. "And now I'll never lose my rank in the underworld, oh Great Azazel and Shemhazai, I am prepared and ready to do yo-"

"Oh holy fucking god your such a fucking buffoon." Beat said walking up to the alter and seeing Raynella getting angry.

"What was that filthy human?" She said with a pissed off face.

"You heard me idiot, I've had a chat of your boss the other day, and he doesn't want this war," Beat said in an angry voice as both black and yellow lightning start to dance. "and guess what, he also told me to do what I see fit to you."

"Your lying," the Fallen angle stands up still angry. "Theirs no way that Lord Azazel could say that!"

"What's it to you?" Issei said standing up with his eyes showed by his hair. "Asia is no threat and neither is Beat and both of them doesn't care about power!"

"Unfortunately for those who has a scared gear, this is there destiny."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Beat shouted at the Fallen angle. "she wants to help people and wanted to live in peace!"

"Out of the question!"

"Why?!" Issei shouted as well.

"Humans don't have the ability to survive in there world with a sacred gear, even if they chose to use there power for good, they are seen as different, and would be tortured out of fear." Raynella said as the boys remembered what Asia said about her story. "Have you two ever heard anything more absurd? that's just how humans operate, such an unfortunate waist of power," she turn turn to the only human in the room. "and you as well, if only you would of died so you can't su-"

"I SAID THAT'S BULLSHIT YOU FUCKWAD!" Beat shouted interrupting her again. "I have seen both the good and the bad side of humanity in my life, and I am so blessed with a very loving family that doesn't care who I am or how I look like," He tighten his fist as the lightning dance more furiously. "And people like you and those fucktards at that church where Asia was kept saying all this garbage about not fitting in," he then look up for her to be shocked to see a lightning iris on his left eye and an X on his right. "I'll just make you and those who are spilling shit stuff that back down your through!"

"He's right, I'll never forgive you for what you have done, I'll never forgive myself for not being strong enough, WHY COULD OF IT BEEN YOU!" he shouted as he start to feel more anger bubbling inside him. "I want her back… I WANT ASIA BAAAAAAAAACK!" Then his Sacred gear start to glow and activated itself. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He charges in with pure anger and thrown a punch but he missed his target as Rayella dodges it.

"You don't pay attention do you?" she then quickly dodged an ax thrown at her and fly further. "you can't win, even if you triple the power you have, and you can even touch me while your at the ground!" she dodges again from another punch from Issei and a lightning ball thrown at her making part of the roof break letting light into the room. "Heh, and you two still trying to test me." She then created two spears of light and thrown both of them into Issei's thighs and created another one for Beat. "To devils light is toxic to them, just touching it scorches your friends body, but for a human, it's a slow and painful death." She throws the spear at the human, when Beat dodges it hit thought his thigh.

"GAH!" Beat shouted in pain as the light spear is sticking inside his leg. Then she thrown another one but hitting his other leg missing again. "AH FUCK!"

"Hmm, you tough to kill," Raynella said creating another one in her hand. "No wonder you gave my sister and the others a hard time, no matter, this time I'll kill you myself."

"HEY!" The devil shouted as he is pulling out the two light spears out of his thighs and his hands are burned. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

"Hmm? Friends with a devil?" That only made her laugh hard. "What a stupid think to say! Humans can't be friends with devils, or anyone in the supernatural," as she said that he turn to the devil leaving Beat in pain. "but you know what? I am impressed on the both of you, a lower-class devil and a human making it this far, that power is something to be wrecked with."

The devil then fell to the floor feeling a bit weakened. "Whats happening?"

"Not that's going to do you any good, I just wanted you to get your kudos for doing so much better then expected form a devil of your class," Raynella turn to the human as he just pulled out the two spears from his legs. "and to you for a stubborn human who doesn't want to die."

"..." Beat didn't say anything but pushed himself hard just to stand up. "Grr, theirs no way in this earth that I'm going to lose again," he said to himself as Issei starts to get up. "Not here, not now."

"I guess I need to ask for satan's help if god doesn't want to help me," as he getting up he struggled to stay up from the pain but he manages to stay up. "I'm begging you, I won't ask you for anything else after this."

The Fallen angle's eyes open widly as she is seeing Issei getting up. "What's he doing?"

"Turn this around on her," He said as his wings pop out of his back. "LET ME DESTROY HER ASS!"

Beat then move his gauntlet up to him. "Hey batzz, you there?"

" **Of course I am,** " Batzz's voice said making Raynella turn to the human in shock. " **why do you think I wasn't kid?** "

"Just checking on you," the human fighter said tightening his hold on his ax. "because I need a little hand taking this bitch down."

" **Heh, alright then.** "

"How are you two able to stand!?" She turn to the devil. "That light should be burning you from the inside out," then he quickly turn to the human. "and you should be staying down for being a weak human! Tell me how you two are doing this?!" she demanded to both the human and devil. "You two don't have the power to temper light, you are no-" she was interrupted the third time as Beat jump at her and throw a punch making to stumble a little and holding her check but her sacred gear is not working. "What? This is impossible, why is Twilight Healing not working!?"

"Heh, why do you think?" He start to feel a little better as his legs started to glow a little. "But why should I tell a baboon like you?"

"Hehe yeah, don't bet me wrong, it doesn't tickle," the pervert said slowly walking up to the Fallen angle as she backs off from the two boys. "Even with this strength I feel like I'm about to pass out, but I don't care..."

"We'll fight though the pain…."

""IF THAT MEANS WE CAN TAKE YOU DOWN!"" Then Issei's gauntlet start to change start to change and cover his entire forearm as it change to more dragon gauntlet with dragon claws and the golde spikes grow bigger.

" **EXPLOSION!"** Issei's sacred gear shouted, then Beats two Sacred Gears start to change a little, his right arm is now fully covered in black armor with a shoulder pad overlapping the lower one and his left one start to glow as his arm is now covered in crimson and gray armor and the ax change into more chains as it slithered onto his back and form ax-like wings that are pointed backwards and it burst to show green edged wings.

"LINK UP! **"** His now Bladed Ax shouted as it glowed bright.

" **Here you go kid, NOW OVERTHUNDER!** "Batzz shouted as the entire gauntlet start to charge up with black electrical energy.

"Those energy waves is at lease second level," Raynella then turn to Beat's sacred gears. "and how dose that Ax thing change into those?! There sacred gears should be nowhere near this strong! it's… it's just a double critical!" when they got closer she start to be scared of them, then she was about to throw her created light spear, the human is right in front of her by a blink of an eye. "WHAT TH-"then she was punch hard by his guntlet, but only this time it was even more harder then his last ones. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" then he was grabbed by the leg as Beat start to turn with her in tow and to Issei.

"SHE'S ALL YOUR ISSEI!"

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY BITCH!"

"NO I HAVE THE SU-"

Issei then slam slam his gauntlet fist onto her face. "JUST SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPP!" she screamed in pain as the fallen angle was sent flying and crash though the window. "that was for asia, and man that felt good."

He was about to fall but Kiba made it just in time to catch the perve. "look at you two handling that on your own."

"Heh," the human said hold onto one of the pews what wasn't destroyed and sit down. "Yeah, you should of joined the party Kiba."

"Yeah sorry, but I was instructed to stay back, Rias's orders." the knight said making his human friend tiled his head.

"Wait, she's here?"

"Yes I am." Issei and Beat turn to see her appear at the alter. "And I must say, I was right about you Beat with those two sacred gears, and still being human as well." This made Beat sighed. "But sadly with that much power that you have now, I don't think I can ask you to join my preeage, even if I wanted too."

"Oh finally!" The human shouted with joy as his bladed wings turn back to chains and slither back to a chained Ax. "Hmm, that's new."

"Indeed it is," Rias smiled. "Once my business was finished I found my way down in the basement and just in time to see Kiba and Koneko having a free for all with some of the fallen angles and I saw most of them fried up."

"Beat really saves our asses when he scorched half of the Fallen angles down there." Kiba said as Rias walked up to the three boys. "and Beat, I owe ya some lunch."

"You damn well you do." this made the blonde devil and the human fighter chuckled a little, then coming inside the church is Koneko, but her uniform was ripped a little and was dragging Raynella. "Oh hey kitty kat Koneko."

"Yo, did someone order this?" then she threw her on the floor and went to Beat's side.

"You must be Raynella huh? Lovely entrance." Rias said as the Fallen Angle looked up to see her. "I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the house of Gremory."

"Gremory? You got to be kidding me."

"It's 'wonderful' to meet you. What a shame we don't have time to chat, but sadly," she then open her hand to show feathers floating down. "it's time for you to join your lackeys I disposed of earlier, those boys were rather very ruid to me."

Issei was a little surprised to see this side of Rias. "so you killed them?"

"Rias's fuse is long but when pushed she lives up to her title as empress of annihilation." Kiba Explained to Issei and Beat.

"Huh..." He turn to the crimson haired girl with a cracked smile. "Never knew that she has that title under her belt."

"but… what about Dohnaseek and Kalawarner?!" Raynella demanded that she didn't see there feathers. "and what a-"

"Oh that?" the human spoke up, once again interrupting the fallen angle on the floor. "the other day I send Millelt to fetch your boss so we can talk, turns out he's rather a cool guy and doesn't want to pick a fight and he collected all four of your buddies and left you in my, or rather, Rias's hands." This shocked Raynella immensely for hearing the news. "Like I said before, I've talked to your boss and he doesn't want war, so suck on that." he made a smile on his victory.

The crimson headed devil smiled and turn to Raynella. "Also I have discovered multiple findings of Fallen angles planing to attack this town, normally I would stay out of it but they seem insistent on targeting my team."

"So you did it to defend me?" Issei said to her.

Rias then notice her pawn's sacred gear has changed. "well look at you, I didn't see your sacred gear," then she noticed Beat's as well. "Same with yours, well granted this is my first time seeing your two sacred gears."

"Yeah," The devil pervert looks at his red gauntlet. "I don't know but both of our Gears went berserk and mine turned red, and his went crazy and start changing and stuff."

"It's called a red dragon, which explains a lot." she turns her attention back to the fallen angle. "Did you see this Raynella? You weren't defeated by a duel critical sacred gear after all, so don't be too embarrassed."

"What?!"

"The one Issei uses automatically doubles it's owners power every ten seconds, allowing him to trend send both god and satan at will, it's one of the thirteen varieties of longinus," Rias explained to her, Raynella couldn't believe this, issei having a most powerful sacred gear and one of the longinus's?! "The strongest level of the red dragon emperor is called boosted gear." she then turn to Beat as he was putting away his Gears. "By the way Beat, could you tell us about your sacred gear?"

"Well, my gauntlet has a name, but I call him Batzz, the other has the power to link who I'm friends with and use there abilities a little." the only human said

"Batzz? That sounds familiar..." Rias thinks on where she have heard of it, but Raynella was shocked upon hearing that name.

" _Batzz? A-as in the dragon of black thunder?!"_ the fallen angle mentally said can't believing that a sacred gear like that is here now. _"That human has one of the dragons who was in the great war?! And the sacred tools with the abilities to destroy god is in the hands of couple of children?!"_

"Back to issei, the one down full of his sacred gear is it required a decent amount of time to start due to it's eminence power," she turn her attention back at Raynella. "The only way they were to defeat you is you let your guard down."

"That, and you talk way too much." Beat said adding insult to injury.

Then Raynella decided to pull one more card of her sleeve. "Issei please," Both Issei and Beat was shocked that the fallen angle just transformed into yuta. "I'm sorry, I know I said some mean things to you but i-"

"Shut the hell up Raynella." the human interrupt her again standing up feeling the pain healed a little but the wound is still here. "There's no way I'm going to sit by and let you pull another sucker punch," he then activated Batzz as black lightning start surging though him. "You've already committed three great sins that will spell your death. Issei?" he turns to his Devil friend who has his eyes shadowed.

"…. do it…." he said as the human walked up to the disguised fallen angle.

"wh-what…." she said trying to save herself and talk her way out of it, but it fall deaf to the humans ears "p-please li-"

"One: you have the audacity to toyed with Issei to back stab him and kill him." as his gauntlet start to glow more.

"j-jus-"

"Two: you have turn your back agents your only sister and just for power." the humans gauntlet change suddenly to a long trident with a red line overlapping a golden one.

"PLEAS HAVE MERCY!" Raynella begged him to spare her braking character.

"Mercy?" Beat then start staring death and daggers all over her. "sorry, but you have made the worst sin you committed, and that's taking a life of an innocent girl who wants to live her life," he then raised his spear at her with her seeing Barllbatzz's shadow behind him. "AND THAT IS YOUR DEATH!" he then stabs her though the chest. "And no mercy where you'll be going, and that is the land of the forgotten." he then fired a huge blast of electricity to make her explode in black feathers. "Be forgotten for eternity, that will be your final death."

Rias was surprised at the human which made her smile a little. She then saw the two rings floated down and she walked up to Beat and caught them in her hand. "these are beautiful."

"Yeah," the fighter said as he turn to her and his spear change back to a gauntlet and puts away. "tell me, your going to do the same thing to Issei?"

"… yes," Rias pull out a white bishop. "I only have one rook just for you."

"Hey, I thought you said I'm too powerful to join your preeage?"

"True, but it's not too late to try." this made Beat face palm himself falling for that one. "sorry, but I'm not giving up until you join me."

"You already have issei and he has the Boosted Gear," he turn to the perverted devil as she did the same. "Issei maybe the biggest idiot and pervert in the world, but with a heart like that you got a pawn that will do anything to help."

"Yeah, but you still human, and you know too much about the supernatural, and to that you have already unlocked your sacred gears."

"Just go to him, and bring Asia back, but I have to get going, I'm going to be late for dinner," Beat start to walk out of the building now having his legs healed enough to run for a few minutes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rias just stared at the human, but she turn to her pawn and going to recruit her new bishop. _"Beat, you interesting human boy."_

-0-0-0-

Beat have made it home but is holding a stick to steady himself, he was almost ready to pass out but he did promised to be back for dinner. He opens the door and walked in. "I'm home! And I need some bandages." Then he felt some rumbles and looked up to see his cousins. "Uh oh." then he was dog piled out of worry.

"What happened to you!?"

"We were worried sick!"

"Oh no, he's bleeding!"

"Quick get some medical bandages!" they picked Beat up over there heads and brought him inside. Once they've wrapped bandages on his thighs and leg, take off his trench cloak and gloves and hat, he got his pants back on and was on the dinner table which is full of food.

"Oh beat," Beats mother said when she walked up to him. "have you been to another fight?"

"Well, sort of."

She sighed but smiled. "Well at least your back alive and safe," she take her seat next to her husband. "so, would you please explain of your resent blood and wounds?"

"Um… you need to relax for this," he takes his food and took a bite. "Because this all started a few days ago, last Sunday." he then start telling his story when he was faced by his 'date' trying to kill him, meeting with three other Fallen angles in three nights also trying to kill him and times he did try to keep his entire family for hunting them down, he then told them about the other night when he unlocked his sacred gear and talked with there boss.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And up to this point, that's all it happened." Beat said having another drumstick with some salad. "any questions?"

"Can we see your… sacred gear?" on of his cousins said, he nodded and pull out his chain ax one as he is eating with his right hand. "WHOA!"

"SO COOL!"

"Did you say you have two?!"

"Now everyone," His mother and there aunt said making everyone quiet down. "Beat had a rough night and came back with pierced legs so give him some room.

"Okay." they all said and went back to eating or left because the finished there meal.

Sophie turn to there only son as he finished his meal as well. "Beat, I know this is selfish of me, but I want you to make sure you always come back home alive."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, it's just you being a world you don't belong? Issei becoming a devil?" she then breaths to clear her head. "just, promise me you won't do anything stupid to get you killed okay?"

"I will mom." he got up from his chair and hugs her, reassuring that he will come back. "oh and theres someone I like you two to meet," he then showed his right hand. "hey batzz, you there?"

" **OF COURSE I'M HERE STOP SAYING THAT!** " Batzz yelled.

"Mom, Dad, meet my gauntlet sacred gear-"

" **BARLBATZZ DRAGOROYAL THE FIRST!** **"** he shouted as his sacred gear form activated itself. " **AND ALL WEAKLINGS WILL BE CRU-** "

The human pits the dragons head. "Keep it down!"

 **"** **DON'T MAKE ME SHOCK YOU KID!** **"**

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?! I'M SHOCK PROOF AT THE CHURCH!" the Gear and human start to bicker making both parents laugh a little.

"I think you found a brother for you." Sophie said with a smile..

 **"** **ME?! BROTHER TO THIS HUMAN?!** **"**

"Yep!" Alex proudly shouted himself. "and we don't care if he has two of them, we're never going to outcast him for that."

 **"…** **you got one lucky family kid.** **"**

"I know." the human smiled. "so are you guys are okay with this… information?"

"Of course, and we all promised not to tell anyone else this." Beat's dad promised, then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" the large Tanaka stands up and walks to the door.

-0-1 minute ago-0-

Azazel came back to the Tanaka house and looked up to the size of it. "still shocked me to see a house this big in the human world, but the Devils can beat that." he then walked up to the door and knocks it.

"I'll get it!" He heard a mans voice from behind the door thinking that is Beats dad, then he heard the floor bent and big foot steps.

"Huh?" then the door opens to see Beat's dad, and he is hug! Bigger then him. _"…. what kind of gens dose these humans have?!"_

"Oh hello, may I help you?"

The leader of the fallen angles is still in awe seeing such a large human in the human world, then he got back to earth and shake his head. "ah, yes, i'm here to see your son, I made a promise to him the other night."

"Oh, you must be Azazel, he just told us about you, come in." he walked inside so Azazel can enter there home. "Beat! You have a visitor!"

"Coming!" The shorter Tanaka shouted and walking past his large father and up to Azazel. "Hey, it's you again crow."

"Hehe, thanks again for not killing Dohanaseek and Kalawarner."

"Yeah, and sorry about Raynella."

"Hey it's okay," Azazel shrugged. "should we head to your living room?"

"Oh yes, follow me." He leads the Fallen angle to his living room where they spoken last time, they taken there seats on the couches.

"Ah, alright, let me tall you about your sacred gears as fully as possible." Azazel got himself comparable. "Lets start of with your right arm, during the great war he was fighting agents another dragon who has the ability to suppress his target's power by half, weakening them and finishing them, but when he faced Barlbatzz it didn't affect him in the slightest, in fact he also leads his personal army called the Thunder Empires Fangs, its an army full of dragons, but theirs also other creatures we didn't know, in fact there are other devils, Fallen and Angle are with them as well. Anyway his ability is not being affected negatively and produce black electricity." he explained as the human is following. "Now your left arm has a different ability, it's to link with allies around you, they can be friends, family and love ones, but when someone has those bonds they can share each others abilities so your facing two people or one of the same, or in this case fighting two of them with two abilities."

"Hmm, I see."

"The dragon also fought with the red dragon is named Agito "The thunder king" Linkdragon, he share a brotherhood to his entire group and they all share each others strength, matter of fact that's where he got his nickname from." The fallen angle continued. "During the war we have to seal all four of them into sacred gears of there own, the red and white dragons have popped up over the century's but the Agito and Barlbatzz hasn't surfaced, until now, when that happened the two groups continued there fight to end the war, until they disappeared."

"Yeah, while I was facing Raynare and Millelt I heard Batzz's voice and both my Sacred Gears just popped out."

"Hmm, Beat," the human looked at Azazel wondering what he is going to say. "you do realized if anyone else caught wind of this, every devil in the underworld will get you into there preeage because of your power."

"Like hell I'm going to let them." Beat said. "But it'll take all the pieces every devil have just to have me join."

"No kidding, just having one of them will might cost them all the pawns, or two rooks," the Leader of the Fallen Angles jokingly said. "anyway I forgot to mention that Barlbatzz has a secondary ability, he can recruit anyone into his empire, but we don't know how he dose it though." Beat nodded at him understanding what his sacred gears are capable of. "That ability will work extremely well now you have two of the strongest dragons. And that's all I have to explain."

"Thank you for telling me this." Beat said nodding to the leader to the Fallen Angles then he start to think. "Hmm, I know that Rias will try to use this to her advantage and make me join her, even without being a servant," he turn his attention back to Azazel. "You said that every devil in the underworld will try to get me to join them because of my sacred gears?"

"That's right, and since you've already been friends with the house of Gremory some will back off but they'll find ways to get you to there side."

 **"** **THEN WE'LL CRUSH THEM ALL!** **"** Batzz shouted making Azazel shocked. " **heh, you shouldn't be worried about being weak kid, because of me!** "

"Not so fast." a voice said making the two people jump.

"what the?!"

"Down here," Beat turn to his left back hand as a light red glow has appeared. "hey names Agito, nice to finally speak with you."

"And to you too."

"You keep getting stranger and stranger kid." Azazel said holding his head.

"Anyway you don't have to worry about the dying of old age deal," the second sacred gear said. "because we're with you, to that you're basically immortal, until you die in battle."

"Say what?"

" **You heard him Kid, after that rage at the church, you now have a portion of our lifespan so you can grow old but in a very slow pace.** "

"Okay then, that answers that part."

"Unfortunately that is the only thing you'll get, account of still being a human."

"Hmm," he looks at Azazel again. "well again thank you for telling me about Batzz and Agito Azazel, is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes, first of all I need Dohnseek's hat back," Beat walked out of the room and grabs the hat from the dinner table where he left it and hands it to him. "thank you and second of all I've had a stern talking to with the four Fallen you've faced and I give all four of them new tasks and assignments."

"Really? And what's that?" he didn't got his answer as Azazel gets up and walks to the front door. "hmm?"

"Well, lets just say, your going to get very lucky." He made a smirk and opens the door to show Raynare, Kalawarner and millelt. "from this day forward these three are living with you!"

"… WHAT?!" Beat shouted making the entire house shake. "uh….. why?"

"Well this is my punishment for them, live with the human that defeated them and I explain to them about your sacred gears, also..." he pull out…. Some sort of pendent that is a golden badge with a black X on it. "this is for you, it's just something I picked up during the near end of the great war." he tosses it to the human as he catches it. "Keep it, it may help you in some point in time, welp, take care!" he then dash off leaving three Fallen Angles with the very Human that is living here.

Beat just faceepalm himself knowing that his life is going to get even more stranger with each passing day and night. "Grr, that dirty old crow." Then he turn his attention to all three girls. "Welp, if you three are going to be living here, we have spear bedrooms for you and welcome to the Tanaka residence." he then leads them upstares that leads to a hall. "in front of where we're standing is my room, look for the door with the color white with an orange B, yours is three doors down where there are three beds inside."

"Like how many rooms dose this house hold?" the blonde fallen angle said a little shock to see his many doors.

"Well this is a big house and we throw gatherings every year or so, and we get many guests and family members over, this floor is for visitors, cousins who want to stay or want to crash for a few days, the next for is for family where there are two king size mattresses in 4 rooms.

"How can your family afford a place like this?!" Kalawarner said.

But her only response is Beat holding a finger on his lips. "Sorry, but that's a Tanaka secret. Well I'm heading for bed, got school tomorrow, nights." he said as he went to his room. "Remember, three doors down from here, on the right."

-0-0-0-

Beat is now at school during free period as he is resting on the grassy hill taking a little nap due to the events last night. He then heard a fake cough that make him wake up, only to see a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes with glasses and wearing a female uniform. With her is another young woman that almost look like the first one but she has longer hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs light brown eyes wearing the same uniform. This is Souna Shitori the student body president and her vice president Tsubaki Shinra "Tanaka."

"Oh, hello Souna, back again to try to change me?" He joked at the girl standing in front of him. You see at the first day of the semester, Beat's been going out of classes early leaving his finished test results and sleeping on campus and been going around physical clubs but never joining and been doing this up to now. Souna thinks she'll try to change the way he is but he kept finishing classes early, sleeping and not joining a single club all year.

"Yes I still am." the President of the studeny body said with crossed arms.

Beat yawned and having a sleepy look. "So what's is it this time? Another hard test? Another challenge to join a club?"

"Similar to it," she said as she pulled a pawn. "I would like you to play a game of chess with me."

"Oh? That's a new one," The fighter got up from his napping spot and looks at them. "what is it your planing this time?"

Tsubaki walked up to him. "Madam president want's you to have a chess match with her, if you beat her, well let you be for the year, but if you lose you'll have to join the student counsel club, as our sports president."

"So your trying to pull a win win strategy on me correct?"

"Yes," Souna said with a smile. "Rias may be persistent, but I like to give them a choice to join, with a little challenge."

"I'm glad that theirs someone who has the sensibility to ask then just demanding, so when should we start?"

"In the student counsel room, after school."

"Why don't we make it now? I promises a couple of girls for a hang out, and if I remember correctly we still have free time left before third period."

"Very well." the president of the student body said as she leads to there room. When they reached the student counsel Beat looked around to see its very neat and pleasant, also there is already a preset chess set but with one missing pawn.

"You know, I never entered the student council room before."

"It's because I personally go to you to try to straighten you." Souna said as she took her seat and place the pawn in her hand as Beat taken his side, she then made her first move. "your move next."

He nodded and start to move his piece and the chess match starts, piece by piece, move by move both players from the student counsel and the fighter of kuho. They start playing crazy chess leaving both of them with three pieces, the king, queen and one pawn near each others end. "Heh, your good Souna."

"And to you as well," she smiled as she looked at the board thinking of a way to win as both of them are in a crossing. "hmm." she then move her king away only for Beat to take her queen. "hmm," she them smiled and tip over her king. "You win."

"Phew, we almost got each other on both sides," Beat then grab his beg and stands up whiel throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Welp, I'm a free man once again see you later and maybe we can play again." He walked away leaving Souna smiling.

"Yes, we will." the student council president said with her smile still viable.

Her vice president took notice of her smile. "so, do you think he's the one?"

"Of course, after all, he is going to be my fiance." she then breaths a little still looking at Beat's king still standing with her queen and pawn. _"but, I don't know how to break it to him."_

-0-0-0-0-

Beat went back to his spot still having a bit of free time to relax. Then he pull out the pendent he got from Azazel. _"Hmm, why did that old crow gave me this? Well whatever it is, I'll figure it out in do time,"_ then he looked at the clouds, cooling his mind of the events he just witnessed and came too. _"this is going to be a very interesting path I took, and i'll prove that the human spirit can overcome many challenges, no matter what."_

* * *

 **and done, it took me a bit of research of the DxD wiki, but there you have it, with Agito and Batzz's help, Beat can still be human but has the life span of a Devil, Fallen and Angle, but that's all... for now at least. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoy making it, welp i'll see you all next time. RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **P.S Beat's heram will be revealed soon or later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I own noting except Beat Tanaka and his family.**

* * *

Beat is ready to head home but have to wait for Katase and Murayama, so he decited to pay Asia a visit at the old school building. He enters the room only to see Issei holding a bra, Koneko dissing the perv and Asia getting out of the shower with a towel on. "…. what… the… hell?"

"o-oh uh Beat! I-i didn't know you'll be coming." Issei nervelessly said as he is now going to be pummeled. _"Even though I'm a devil I am so screwed."_

"… I was just visiting," then he put his bag down and cracked his knuckles. "so… I'm going to punish you again."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"You MORONIC PERVERT!" the human shouted as he slammed his fist onto his head knocking him out and having Koneko grab the bra also leaving a steaming egg bump on Issei's head. " _sigh_ , no matter how many times i'm going to whale on him he'll never listens."

"Word." the devil loil said as she is holding a lobster in her hands.

"Where did you get that lobster from?"

"Not important, want some?"

"Sure, I am going to tell Rias about my promise to Issei."

-0-

As the rest of the ORC are in the room Rias raised her eyebrow about what Beat is proposing. "you help training Issei?"

"Yep," Beat said crossing his arms and putting his hands on his head. "You wanted to train him and I have a training regiment he needs. "and besides I need it as well so I'll stop by so you and Issei can train with me."

"Um," Issei said suddenly feeling uneasy all of a sudden. "are you sure this training is safe?"

"Who said anything but safe?" he got up and turn to him. "you wanted to be strong right? So i'm going to help you at 5AM, don't oversleep on me." Beat then start to walk out of the room. "welp, see you guys in the morning."

"hmm," The Crimson Haired Devil hummed thinking about what the human said. "well Beat is right, we need to train you up to peak physical condition as soon as we possibly can, and his training regiment will indeed help out."

"Oh great." Issei complained. "Say pres, I know Beat turn down your proposal plenty of times and you said about him being too powerful for your rook?"

"Why yes, he dose has straight to be fitted with a Rook, but someone having two sacred gears in one body is very rare," Rias said. "and I'm sure every devil wanted him in there preeage as soon as possible."

"Then what can we do?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure out something," she then start to think. "He wants to keep his humanity as long as he lives, he has two sacred gears that are both dragons…"

Kiba turns to his King just thought of something. "how about we convince him?" everyone turn to the knight of the gremorys. "well he is an outgoing guy and a determined fighter and a stubborn one at that, so by talking to him about the benefits of being a devil it could work, if not then we'll leave him be and propose him to join our club as the first human member."

"… that's a good idea Kiba." Rias said with a smile proud that her knight have thought up a plan. "then I'll have a talk with him in the morning."

"Okay, well I'll be handing out fliers." Issei said heading out.

-0-0-0-

The fighter walked up to the gates seeing the two kendo captains at the gates. "hey you two, sorry for being late."

"Oh it's alright, we just got here anyways." Katase said, they start following him to where his house is as they start to chat. "so Beat, what's your family like?"

"Well, we are a bunch of unique with our own quirks, but we love each other for our differences and supported each other no matter what." the Tanaka said explaining to the two girls. "And the most part we're a big family."

"Oh, so do you have any siblings?" Murayama said with curiosity.

"Nope, I'm an only child, but with my mom and dad taking care of me and my cousins taking care of me, I have lots of brothers and sisters by my side." they nodded understanding, when they got to his house they walked up to the door. "oh and before we go in, I have to worn you that we have three guests staying with us so you don't get the wrong idea."

"Okay."

They entered the large house looking around the house. "I'm home, and I brought guests!"

Katase and Muryama is in awe seeing the space in one house. But it looks like any other house in the neighborhood but more bigger. "This is, incredible!"

"Thank you." he walked to the living room where he and the two girls sat on couches. "Could I get you something?"

"Maybe later," Murayama said kindly refusing. "So uh Beat, do you have any hobbies? Besides going to school clubs?"

"Well, singing is one of my hobbies, my mom taught me how to sing when I was 6."

"Really?" Katase said in disbelief not seeing kuho's strongest fighter being a singer as the very person nodded. "could you sing one song for us?"

"Hmm… well, okay." he looked around the room and remembers his guitar and violin are in his room. "Any requests?"

"Any will do."

"Okay then, I'll be right back." He gets up and walks upstairs leaving the girls in the living room.

"I wonder what he'll play for us?" Murayama said to her friend.

"I don't know, but him singing for us, it's exciting!" she said with excitement

Beat came back down holding an electric guitar and his phone already hit on pause, when he sat down he played the music in karaoke.

 **(play Avicii – wake me uup – cole rolland)**

" _Feeling my way though the darkness, guided by a beating heart, I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know here to start. They tell me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream, well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, well that's fine by me."_ Then Beat start playing his guitar to the song and to the electro music making the two girls surprised. _"So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself and I, didn't know I was lost."_ While he is playing the three Fallen angles looked at the corner to see for themselves, then he start to enjoy himself in the song and go all out bobbing his head to the beat. _"Wish I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes! Life's a game made for everyone, and love is the prize. So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself and I, didn't know I was lost!"_ As Beat is playing and having fun the two human girls are smiling wide seeing Beat is having fun, the Fallen Angles however all blushed a little but made some smiles. _"Didn't know I was lost. Didn't know I was lost~! didn't know I was lost…. didn't know…."_ He then resume to have fun playing the music as he gone crazy and start rocking out and going rouge on the music, when the song ended he stopped. All five girls all clapped to his performance making him smile. "Thank you, oh your too kind."

"That was amazing Beat!" Katase said. "I didn't know you could sing like that!" he rubbed his head then she felt someone behind her and turn to see Raynare. "What the? Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, these are my guests who are staying with me I told you about." Beat explained.

The two human girls understand and Murayama looked at Kalawarner and Millel. "You didn't told us there girls."

"Well they were dropped off by a sneaky old man," He made a sweatdrop and tilted his head. "so there staying with me and my mom and dad."

The two human girls look at each other and give a nod. "Beat, we would like to tell you something." the human boy turn to the girls. "could you please tell us about what happened in the last 3 days?"

This got Beat in a little panic. "um, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you've been sleeping longer then normal, yesterday you've requested that all of the kendo members face you alone and now you have these three girls living with you." Katase listed down the things happened to the teenage boy.

"And no excuses mister." The second kendo captain said having a serious face.

" _Oh crap, busted."_ Beat is now in trouble, before he could say anything else, Raynare stepped in.

"I can answer that, last week I was tasked on killing him but he fend me off, then Kalawarner tried and failed and lastly Millelt tried too and was about to until he has two tools of god that grants him powers to beat me and her, oh and we're Fallen Angles by the way." she said giving the two human girls a quick notes version. This made the two girls stare at them until she shown her black wings which surprised them. "Believe me now?"

Katase and Murayama slowly turn to Beat who sighs knowing he's not getting away with this. "It's true, but let me explain." They slowly nodded still in shock of the whole thing. He start explaining to them of the events on this and last week about the supernatural, the sacred gears, Devils, Angles and Fallen Angles, he also explained about his two Sacred Gears from what Azazel told him. "and that's what happened up til now." he started to wait for there responses…. But they still in shock now knowing about the supernatural. "um… did we break there minds?"

"Well humans minis you don't fully grasp of the supernatural world thinking it's all a myth and stories." Raynare said walking up to the human boy and sitting next to him. "just give them a minute and they'll be back." So they waited and Raynare is closer to the human. "So Beat, since we're not enemies now, you wanna start over~?"

"Uh…."

"Well, Lord Azazel did personally told us that he doesn't want to fight and gave us the order to live here with you, so why not we start over?"

He start to think for a quick sec and breaths though his nose. "Very well, and we humans can give people second chances."

Then the two humans got out of there shock and looked at Beat as he took notice. "so you tow understand?" they nodded. "so… what are you going to do with knowing th-"

"let us join you."

"..."

"..."

"… what?"

"You heard us," the brown haired human said leaving forward. "Let me and Murayama join you."

"Yeah, you did say your Sacred Gear has the ability to let people join you, so you can do it to us."

"Well if there joining," the Fallen Angle who is next to the human gives him a hug. "Then I'm joining too!"

"Hey! I thought you guys were going to kill him!?"

"Well we use too, now we're living with him." Kalawarner corrected Katase as she walked to Beat's right side and sit next to him. "and to be honest I was thinking of joining him as well."

"Hey!" the blonde fallen angle shouted ans she jumped onto Beat's lap. "Like I'm not going to be left out!"

Murayama crossed her arms and looked at the only male in the room. "well Beat, looks like you're going to have five girls joining you."

"Yeah I can see that," Beat said, he then looked at his right hand. "Say Batzz is there a way to have these girls join me?"

" **Of course there is kid,** " that made the two human girls jump a little from the new voice. " **just put your right hand onto there heads, shoulders or any part of there body and say. 'I, your name, here by grant you permission in the honor of joining me, under the Thunder Empire.' and that's it.** "

"Okay thanks."

" **Don't mention it kid.** "

Beat turn to the girls in the room. "okay, you five draw straws and who gets the longest one gets to go first." Raynare summoned a cup with five sticks. "huh, convenient."

They start to draw straws and Raynare pulled out the red tip three times and kalawarner did twice. "yes, I'm first!"

"Okay then," he reached out with his right hand and touched her head. "I, Beat Tanaka, here by grant you permission in the honor of joining me, under the Thunder empire and become a member of the Thunder Emperors Fangs." he said as lightning start to spark around her.

She moaned as she feels the sparks pleasing as she change to her fallen angle clothing but her shoulder pad has changed, it's a little golden edgy shoulder pad with a black X with black lightning, her arm gloves are still black but has a yellow lighting going around up to her shoulders, her wings start to form golden feathers and have a back cover for her wings. "oohh~~~~, that was so good~~~."

"uh…." Beat said with two sweatdrops, then he shacked the feeling. "hmm, I wonder if I do this?" he walked to the four remaining girls and touched Kalawarner's shoulder. "I, Beat Tanaka, here by grant you Kalawarner, Millelt, Katasu and Musayama permission in the honor of joining me, under the Thunder Empire and become the members of the Thunder Emperors Fangs." then the same lighting dance around the blue haired Fallen Angle as she moaned but softly, then the same lightning travels to all three of the girls as they moaned as well.

Kalawarner's outfit start to shift as her collar edges spiked out and formed lightning edges, her necklaces now is an X with two black lightning symbols, Millelt's black dress now has a yellow lightning pattern around the long dress, her bow now holds the thunder empire emblem and there wings are like Raynares.

The two humans however has something different, in Katasu's hand lightning was forming as her uniform shred off but it reformed, she is now holding a large black sword with golden designs but with the X on it, her outfit is now a female samurai outfit but still movable for speed and ho helmet, her armor is black but has some red, the right breast holds the emblem but and on her left shoulder is half of the X and black lightning edges. Musayama has a white edgy sword with with gold body and handle, she is wearing the same outfit Katasu's wearing but her half of the X is on her Right shoulder and the emblem is on her Left breast.

"Huh, I can do it to multiple people."

" **yeah, but that was just because there close to each other.** " Batzz spoke up.

"So electric currents works with you too," the male human said as he sat back down on the couch. "well now what?…." he start to think to himself then he remembers last night at the church. "say Batzz, remember last night at the church?"

" **You mean that spear you were holding** "

"Yes. What is that?"

" **it's a little something for you, by the way, that spear means your finishing attack, but you need more power to throw it and it doesn't stop until it hits your target.** "

"I'll remember that." as he start to relax a little Raynare is next to him again. "Hmm?"

"That felt so great~." the Fallen Angle said with a smile. "who knew that the power of Batzz can grant people into the users ranks."

Beat nodded then turn to the two Kendo captains. "well I think you two should be getting home," he gets up from the couch. "just make sure you keep what you've been told and seen a secret from everyone else okay?"

"Okay," Katasu said as she looked at her armor and sword. "whoa… I have no idea that you've been thrown in this."

"Yeah," Musayama agreed. Then there armor flashed and there uniforms are back to normal but still hold there swords. "Whoa, but what should we do with our new weapons?" her question was answered as it changed into the emblem of the thunder empire. "huh, that answered my question."

" **just make sure you keep those, your not getting another one if you lost it.** " Batzz said in a grunting voice.

They nodded as they grab there begs and made it to the door as Beat opens it for them. "so I'll see you two at school?"

"Yep."

"See you at school Beat!"

They say there goodbyes and the human locks the door for the night, he peaked his head to the living room to see the Fallen Angles still in there. "I'm heading for bed now, nights." they waved him a goodnight and he walked up to his room and gets in his pjs and sits on his bed.

"It looks like those two girls took the info rather well."

"Yeah surprisingly, well I hope they didn't tell anyone about this."

-0-0-0-

Beat is in his exercise outfit and he is standing in front of Issei's house, as he is waiting Rias came in with her red gym uniform and a bike. "oh hi Beat, good morning."

"Morning Rias." the human greeted his Devil Friend. "Here to train the idiot too?"

"Yes, by that you mean my servant," Rias said ignoring the idiot part. "So Beat since you've decline my offer numerous of times I would like to tell you the benefits of being a devil and under my house."

"You know my answer is no, but I also know that you are stubborn so lets hear it."

"Wonderful, you get to live for 10,000 years, you'll slowly age, and if you worked hard enough you'll be promoted to become king and start your own preeage. You can also be given the title of duke by performance."

"… sorry, not interested."

"what?"

"I'm not interested, and besides I already got two of them from what you said." Rias was confused a little but she understands on what he just said.

"So, you have the devils lifespan?"

"Kind of, I'm sort of half dragon with my two sacred gears," he turn to the red haired Devil. "and I already have my group started."

"You already have your own Preeage?"

"Not exactly, my gauntlet has the ability to grant People, Devils, Fallen and Angles to join me," he then move his hands up to his head. "But I can still die of old age though or killed, and again Rias I am too powerful to join your preeage accounting on what you just witnessed back at the church, but that dosn't mean we can't still be friends, do you understand me?"

"..." Rias was in disbelief of seeing the very human having the lifespan of a supernatural, having his own group and still being human. " _sigh_ , guess I can't get you in my preeage now, but how about you join my club instead?"

"Hmm?" Beat hummed seeing this new proposal to Rias. "why?"

"Well you said it yourself twice now that your too powerful and my Rook can't do it and I already used up all of my Pawns on issei but I would like you to join my Club instead, just to show you that i'm finally giving up on you joining my preeage."

"… I'll think about it Rias, right now we have a lazy devil to whip to shape." he looked at the door only to see Issei just getting out of it with his gym uniform. "Your late Issei."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Beat then crack his neck and stare at the perv devil. "alright, start running Issei until we reached the park now." Issei sighed and start running like a school girl. The human and Devil are tailing him to make sure he keep his pace and focused.

"Anyone told you that you run like a school girl?" Rias said to her new servant.

"Everyone dose." Beat said answering her question. "Come on girly Issei hop too it! If you don't I'll make sure your balls will be the least of your worries!" this made the devil boy scared and start running faster. "not fast enough, KEEP RUNNING GIRLY ISSEI!" he shouted at him as he is now chasing him making the perv run faster to make sure he didn't get caught. "FASTER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Perv devil screamed as he is now running as fast as he could away from the behemoth. _"I'M GOING TO DIE AGAIN IF HE CATCHES ME!"_

-0-

They reached to the park and Issei is sweating and catches his breath, only for Rias to help him with stretches and Beat is observing, Issei groaned from the exersises only for Beat to punch his head every time, when they get to push ups Beat is sitting on his back as Issei is struggling to get to 1. "Come on Issei, I saw you punched Raynare in the face and you can't do a single push up with me on your back? Are you supposed to be a devil or just a hobgoblin?"

"H-hey, it's not my fault that you weigh a ton."

"That's no excuse little man, now keep going you still not at 1 push up."

" _Fuck this guy is a drill sergeant when he gets serious with training."_ Issei minimally said as he struggles more. "w-why isn't R-Rias helping me?"

"She is, I just volunteered on being your extra weight for push ups." the human boy said as he now see Issei have done 1 push up. "okay you got one out of 10, now give me the other 9."

then he drop himself to the ground and Beat's weight is not helping. "GAH!"

The human sighed to himself. "Sigh, it's like training a mouse."

"You think it's a little much Beat?" the red haired Devil said a little worried.

"If you want to become stronger then you have to push yourself hard and achieve your goal, that's what my told me when I started out." Beat said as he gets up from Issei's back. "Guess it's worst then I thought, you need more training then I originally thought."

"I guess your right, speaking of which wonder is keeping her?" Rias said looking around the park. "she should be here by now."

"Who?" both boys said simultaneously as they heard some foot steps.

"hey you guys!" Asia's voice said as all three of them saw Asia running up to them. "Sorry that I'm late, I swear I won't let it happen again!" then she tripped very cutely. "oh I'm no good at running and talking at the same time."

"Oh dear." Beat said rubbing his head but made a smile. He walked up to her and help her up while grabbing the basket. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Beat." she turn to to see an out of breath Issei on the ground. "um..."

"He was exhausted for trying to do one push up with me on his back so don't worry about it." he explained to the former nun. "But when I'm done with him he'll be a strong Devil for sure."

"I see." she said as Asia runs to Issei to help him up.

The human then notice Rias staring into space. "Hey Rias, you okay?"

"Oh?" she turn to Beat with his eye brow up. "Yes I'm fine." he didn't believe that from the Red haired devil was drifting in space. "So Beat, shall we head on over to your house?"

"May I ask why?"

"Well I am quite curious on your family."

"…."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, it's just a sudden request coming from you, but if you want I should." Beat said as he walking for a bit until he stopped. "oh! And by the way, three Fallen Angles are living with me as well."

"WHAT?!" Issei shouted in shock.

"Before you continue issei, an old crow drop them and left them in my care," Beat quickly said as he turning to the three devils. "So there now harmless unless provoked."

"Old crow?"

"I'll tell you later," he turn to Rias being skeptical. "Don't worry, they're also orders to live with me by the same crow I talked about."

"Very well," the heiress of the house of Gremory said as she start following him. "Come along."

They made it to the humans home and was surprised to see it's huge. "it's still shocked me that you can afford a house like this man." Issei said looking up seeing the towering house.

"That's what everyone says." Beat then walked inside. "Just give me a moment," a moment past and Beat's head pecked out. "Okay, come inside!"

They came inside to see it's even bigger inside. "oh my!" Asia said in shock. "this is where he lives? I know he's big but this place is huge."

"Yeah," Issei said still feeling nervous. "Just wait till you see his dad up close."

Rias happily taken off her shoes and walked in. "Oh I'm not sure he's that big."

They walked into the living room only to see Alex in the room and he is taking the whole space of the couch. "oh hello!"

"… I… stand corrected."

"I told you." the Perv said to his president. "uh, hi Mr. Tanaka."

"Ah issei, long time!" he stands up showing that he is a giant to the three Devils. "How have you been? Still being a pervert?"

"U-um… yeah… eh heh…"

"Um..." Rias composed herself after seeing a man is a side of the living room. "hello, my name is Rias Gremory, it's nice to meet you."

"Heh heh," Alex smiled and placing his fists on his hips. "Glad to meet you! My name is Alex Tanaka!" then he turn to Asia. "and who's this little one?"

"O-oh, m-my name is Asia Argento, i-it's really nice t-to meet you." the nun turn devil said very nervously of two reasons, meeting someone new ans seeing the Father really tall up close.

Then Sophie walked in making Rias turn to her and in shock. "oh hello, are you Beat's friends by any chance?"

"oh, yes we are." the Red haired Devil said offering her hand to Sophie. "it's nice to meet you."

she made an eyed smile and shaken Rias's hand. "it's very nice to meet you, my name is Sophie Tanaka, Beat's mother."

"Your Beat's mother?" Asia said tilting her head in confusion. "i thought you'll be his sister."

"Oh I get that a lot actually, some say I'm aging backwards." Sophie said sweetly as she turn to Rias. "so I heard that you've tried to get my son into your Preeage am I right?"

"W-what do yo-"

"Don't," Alex interrupted her with his hand stopping her. "He told us everything, and we don't care of who you are or what Beat has, we accepted everyone who wanted help."

This shocked all three Devils now knowing that there human friend spill the beans and they just accepted it easily, they thought they would bad mouth him every turn. "and if anyone try to make us think other ways…." Sophie then make a shadow over her eyes and has a dark aura but kept her smile. "we'll make sure they feel our family's wrath."

Beat walked down stares to see his mom giving a dark aura to the three Devils. "Okay mom, you can stop giving the death aura. I'll take over."

"Okay Beat." she and her husband walked out of the halls leaving her son to the Devil's.

Issei was scared shitless and was white as a ghost and sweating more balls. _"n-now I know where Beat gets it from!"_

"Sorry about that," the mid tall Tanaka said while rubbing his head. "but she has a point on accepting to anyone."

"I see your point." Rias said shaking her fears out from his mother. "but why did you tell them about the supernatural?"

"I came home and they wanted to know." Beat said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean they are my family and they can keep a secret."

"Very well." she turn to Issei who is still in his scared state. "Is Issei going to be okay?"

"Well this is the first time he saw my mom angry," the human said, he then look at the clock at the wall. "oh look at the time, are you going to do something with Asia by any chance?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, well then I'll see you in school then." Rias then grabbed Issei and dragged him to the door. "I hope you say yes to go to my club room."

"Um," Asia said making the tall teen turn to her. "th-thank you for what you did the other night," she then bow to him politely. "I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, it's what I do." he smiled and petted her head. "I'm just glad that you get to live again, now run along and I'll see you at school."

"Okay."

-0-0-

Beat is relaxing on his spot after knowing Asia being in Issei's class and the two keno captains told the girls about his singing, as he is relaxing he hear a ruffle on the grass and turn to see Kiba. "oh hey Kiba."

"Hey Beat," the knight greeted and lay down next to him. "so Rias told you the benefits yet?"

"You were the one who told her?"

"Yep."

"She did, but I decline."

"Honestly your stubborn as a rock."

"Yeah but I told her my reasons and I think shes going to tell you guys after school."

"Hmm," Kiba hummed. "But I did also say to let you join the club instead so you can still be human."

He sighed to his blonde friend. "You've always find some way to get me to join your club."

"Well you need the credits Mr club crasher."

"Sigh." he said rolling his eyes. "oh and the other day souna challanged me to a chess game as if I lose I join the student counsel."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Huh," the knight said raised and eyebrow. "never thought that she made that move on you."

"Yeah but I win so I'm a free man once again," then his phone rings he then pull it out and answers it. "Hello?"

' _Hey Beaty boy.'_

"Old crow?"

' _Hey that's not nice.'_

"It's what you get for that nickname, so what do you want?"

' _Well I just checking up on how well your getting along with the Fallen Angles I've lend you_.'

"There doing fine there now with me in the thunder empire."

' _Alright! Good for you boy, keep this up and you just might be powerful enough to take over a country.'_

"Don't try to put me in that, so is this just a check up or is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

He then heard Azazel chuckle a little. _'yes I have, I have some interesting info that will interest you, do you know of the seven deadly sins?'_

"Yes I have, wrath, envy, greed, sloth, lust, gluttony and pride."

' _Well what if I told you that those sins are also a group of people?'_

"What?" Beat said with his eyebrow raised.

' _You see the seven deady sins are a group of both humans and myth before the great war, I can only remember there names but they have disappeared or died for awhile. The dragon of wrath, the snake of envy, the fox of greed, the bear of sloth, the goat of lust, the boar of gluttony and the lion of pride, they hold no sacred gears but they have power to rival saten and god, and the reason why i'm telling you this is because someone who wanted them to join you.'_

"Me?"

' _Yes you,'_ the Leader of the Fallen Angle said having a shit eating grin on the other line. _'and I already send her to your home as we speak.'_

"You motherfucker."

' _Hey dose your mother kiss you with that mouth?'_

"Dude gross!"

' _Heh I'm kidding, but the person have found two of the sins and they are already on there way. So your going to have more girls in your house.'_

"Then how am I supposed to do when my cousins comes over? Have you thought of that?"

' _Well no, but I am doing this because with your Agito, you can have more abilities under your belt and be able to take down anyone who threaten your family.'_

"… okay you made your point old crow, and let me guess, she has more girls with her?"

' _Well she did say we, but if you also bonded with your Devil friends your power will also sky rocket, and if you make them members of the Thunder Empire, it'll make you able to rival a god or someone super powerful.'_

"Thanks for the words of confidence." he sarcastically said to the Leader of the Fallen Angles. "well I have to go, lunch will be over."

" _Kay, don't try to get yourself killed.'_ he playfully said as he hang up.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone who's getting in my nerves." Beat said as he gets up and Kiba followed. "if Rias really wanted me to join her club, then I have no choice then, after all she did say she'd give up on making me join her preeage."

"No fooling." Kiba said remembering on his fury and the way he killed Raynella. "so what should I tell Rias?"

"Tell her I'll join, but in a phew conditions," Kuho's behemoth golden boy said and turn to his friend. "there not dire but it's beneficial."

"Alright then, what are they?"

-0-0-0-0-

Rias is now in her desk with her head resting on her fingers as all of the current members of the ORC are here. "May I ask again, what did he say?"

"He said he has five conditions;" he then said the conditions Beat said to him in memory. "1) he'll be in meetings, after school and to discuses about the three Fallen Angles living with them. 2) to let some of his members of his group to follow him in the club. 3) to keep an eye on Issei and keeping his perverted ways in check..."

"Word." koneko said with a thumbs up.

"4) he can leave whenever he likes for family and friend emergencies and 5) get to join in of our tasks and events." Rias's knight finished the conditions listed. "Knowing him, all of the conditions meaning that he wants to keep his friends safe and to keep Issei from dying again."

"Ara Ara~, what a great guy he is." Akeno said happily said and licking her lips. "Just knowing that he has a sacred gear that can use the same magic as I have makes me excited~!" she giggled.

"He dose do that dose he?" Rias said with a smile on her face. "Very well I'll accepted his conditions and be seeing him tomorrow after school, and I wonder what he'll say about them and his Gears?"

"I'm quite curious myself." Asia spoke up. "from what you guys said about Beat controlling lightning and changing forms gets me curious."

"Same here," Issei said but he drop his head. "but that also mean I have more punches waiting ahead of me."

"I'll give him a call to tell him you accepted his conditions." Kiba said as he pull out his phone and making a call.

-0-the next day-0-

Beat is now at gym supervising the classmates and helping out in the stretches and beating the perverted duo and making them do push ups with him on there back. Right now he is laying on the duos back as they are struggling like Issei was. "come on you two, Issei did one this morning when he wanted me to train him and he done 1 push up, so you can do that too."

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BREAK!" Matsuda shouted as they started to give up but if they do they'll be crushed by his own weight.

"I can't… do it…." Motohama whizzed as both of them flopped and was getting squished. "GAHA!"

"Disapointing," Beat then gets up and picked the two perverted boys up. "which is why I want the both of you to give me 5 laps around the track, and if you even try to peak on a girls body pervertedly, 5 more laps will be added," he made them stand up and breaths in only to shout at them. "NOW START RUNNING YOU PIGS!" they screamed and start running around the track, then he spotted Issei looking down and being gloomy. "Hey Issei, are you okay?"

"huh?" the Devil looked up to his behemoth friend looking at him. "oh uh, yeah, I just screwed the pooch yet again."

"What?"

"Oh you don't know, well we Devils have to form packs with some people who summoned us so we can preform requests and get to form packs, but so far I have zero and last night I didn't got it eather."

"What was the request this time?"

"Well last time it was someone koneko was about to do but I ended up doing an anime battle with my client, and last night was just some guy or gal wanted to be a magical girl."

"Dose that guy cosplay as magical milky?"

"You know him?"

"I ran into him one time when I was doing an erred for one of my cousins, strange guy but full ottaku in the magical girls." Beat said crossing his arms. "hey, it's only been 4 days since you've been a Devil and you just started, these things take time to get use too, so don't go down in the dumps about a phew hiccups."

"Yeah, yeah your right, thanks man."

"No problem, now give me 6 laps around the track," he check on the two as they were staring at the girls knowing it's a while. "20 LAPS FOR YOU TWO!"

"OH GOD NO!

"MY FEEL ARE KILLING ME!"

"And if you don't want to end up like your friends there I suggest you start now." Issei quickly start running making sure there doing there laps. "Hmm, that takes care of those three."

After a few laps and when the duo collapse over existent Beat went back to his uniform/clothes and start to walk around campus. "Hmm, what to do for today? I already got my exercise for today, maybe train myself with Batzz and Agito?" He thinks to himself wondering on what to do then he felt a slap on the back but only moved him a little, he turn to a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. "Saji? What are you going?"

"Well I saw you going around aimlessly so why not stop by and hang out with you?" the new comer said with a big grin.

"Are you sure your not just hanging out with me just to get girls?" that made him almost fell from his question. "Really dude."

"Hey I am a dude you know." Saji said rubbing his head. "anyway what did you said about Batzz and Agito?"

"It's nothing, just talking to myself."

"Well I'm sure a big man like you is going to be lusting towards woman an-" he then felt being picked up and look down to see he is in the air, he then turn again to see he's the same high at Beat is. "uh…. Please don't hurt me?"

"No." He slam his fist onto his head making him whined in pain.

"OW!" then he put him back down. "why do you have to hit me like that?"

"I've done it with the Perverted duo since my first year here, just hate for the face of them being pigs."

"Right never mind," he said looking his head down, but he perked up and looked at him. "hey Beat, why don't you join the student council? I'm sure with your body strength you can be the council's historian with that memory of yours."

"Souna already suggested but I beat her in chess when I said no."

"Oh come on dude!"

"Besides, I'm on and off with ORC."

"Those guys?" Saji said raising his eyebrow. "why them?"

"2 reasons, one is that Rias keeps bugging me about joining them and she'll keep asking me even graduation and two, keeping Issei from getting into more trouble." Beat explained to Saji. "now if yo excuse me, I'm going to head back to class, breaks almost over, oh and tell souna I said hi." he said waving his hand to him. _"Welp, lets hope that things are going to become more interesting I wonder who I'm going to do next?"_

* * *

 **And done, i hope you like this chapter and i decited to fill in some gasps with the cannon with some original scenes like i said before with the other chapters, oh and heads up i'm deciting on adding girls from other anime's but, these girls will be connected to the DxD theme like i did with Batzz and Agito you've been informed, well see ya. RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing minis Beat Tanaka and his family.**

* * *

In the last two days Beat asked Rias to let Raynare to join them in school, she reluctently agreed but he promise to keep an eye on her to much to the Fallen Angles delight and explained to the whole club about his sacred gears from Azazel's explanation to which made the Devil minis Asia and Issei in shock but understand on why he can't join Rias's preeage, Beat decided to pay them a visit as it's been awhile, he opened the door to see the Devils all gathered in and Raynare is behind him. "hey guys."

"Well our favorite human have decided to show up." Akeno playfully said but not to thrilled to seeing Raynare with him. "how have you been?"

"Been well Akeno, so whats going on here?" Beat said then spotted a little bat creature near Rias. "who's this little guy?"

"This Beat is my familiar, I believe you three have met each other." Rias explained, this confused the Perv and the human until the familiar transformed to the girl they've met last week. "oh now I remember."

"Yeah the hot flair chick is your familiar?" That only reserve a hit in the head by beat. "ow."

Raynare just laughed a little after seeing her caretaker just punched a Devil in the head. "i wonder you done it to him all the time."

"Oh shut up Fallen Angle."

"Bite me Devil perv."

"Enough squabbling you two." He said to the two as Every Devil have shown them there familiars, Akeno has imps, Koneko has a white cute cat which she offered Beat to pet which he accepts, and Kiba shown then his bird familiar. "Those are very impressive familiars, say Rias."

"Hmm?" he hummed turning her attention to the human.

"Can a human have a familiar as well?"

She started to think about Beats question. "hmm, you know I don't know, maybe, but we'll find out once we also get a Familiar for Issei and Asia."

"Hmm."

Then a knock was heard from the door. "Yes?" Akeno said as they opened to reveal the student council enter the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," then to her and everyone's surprise they saw Beat in the room. "Beat?"

"Soura? Your a Devil too?"

"What really?!" Issei shouted ins surprised. "Huh." Raynare clicked her tongue at him. "did you click your tongue at me whore?!"

"Who you calling whore pig!?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PI-"

Then Beat slam his fists onto there heads leaving egg bumbs on there heads. "I said knock it off you two."

""We're sorry.""

Souna turn to the Red headed devil still in shock of seeing kuho's athletic golden boy here. "Rias, why is Beat here with you? Have you made him your servant?"

"Sadly I have not," Rias said honestly. "He is rather too powerful for my evil piece to take affect, but he is a member of the research club."

"I see, so I guess if I win that match my pieces won't take affect ether." the student council president turn to the only human in the room and walk up to him. "Then allow me to reintroduce myself to you Beat, my real name is Sona Sitri of the house of Sitri." the now Sona Sitri introduced himself.

"Nice to meet the real you." Beat said waving his hand to her. "I didn't know your entire council's your entire preeage Sona."

"Well humans won't supposed to know," she turn her gaze onto the Fallen Angle who still rubbing her head. "but since you know much about us you must have a powerful sacred gear with you is this true?"

"Yes, but I have two instead of one."

"Your kidding!" Saji shouted walking up to him. "There's no way you have two sacred gears in that body of yours!"

The behemoth smirked and punched his fists and summoning both of his quirks as lightning started to dance around his body. "Think again little man."

"… eeep…." the member of the student council said in a scared voice and slowly moved away only for Sona to have a closer look at them.

"I see, these must be the two Sacred Gears Rias have told me about, Batzz and Agito?" he nodded to her as he continue to get a closer look, feeling there power emanating from the gears. "hmm, I see why you've been avoiding Rias and beaten me in chess."

This surprised the very devil Sona was talking too. "Beat has beat you at chess?" she nodded, Rias then felt a little jealous about it and made a cute angry face and cross her arms making her chest bounce a little.

"What? Is it that important that I beat her at chess?" The human said confused to what is going on.

"Yes," Rias said in a grumpy voice but shacked it out. "Anyway, Sona what brings you here."

"Well I came here to congratulate you for increasing the number of your servants." Sona said as she turn her attention back to the human. "I am quite surprised and happy to see you staying in a club Beat."

"Just ask Rias here for her constant nagging, I'm just glad that Kiba proposed something that is beneficial to the both of us." Beat said point his thumb at the king and her knight.

"Hmm, lets get back on track," she then show Saji out to the group. "This is my Pawn Saji Genshirou."

Rias then introduce Issei and Asia to Sona and her preeage. "This is Issei hyoudou my pawn, and my Bishop Asia Argento."

"And I'm her substitute Rook until she gets one for herself, Beat Tanaka." the human introduce himself. "and also the leader of the new Thunder Emperor's Fangs."

"Now I get it," Saji spoke up. "You are too powerful to even officially be part of Rias or Sona's Preeage and you still get to be human?!"

"Yep." Beat said putting his hands on his head.

"Hmm," then he turn his attention to Raynare. "and why is there a Fallen Angle filth with you?"

"If you know other then gouging all over Sona, then you could've been more reliable."

Saji tried to intimidate the behemoth by walking up close but ultimately failed. "I'll have you know I've taken all four of Sona's pawns."

"Oh? Issei have took all of Rias's pawns."

"Say what?!"

"So beat, back on the question my pawn had." Sona said to the human. "why is that Fallen Angle with you?"

"Well, lets just say an Old Crow dump her and two more at my house after I completed his request on getting all four of his Fallen alive, leaving one."

"I see." the student council president nodded her head. "Please forgive him, he's still young."

"Alright then," he put his hands onto his pockets looking board. "If this is getting anywhere I'm heading home."

Rias looked at the bored human started to think of something for him to stay a bit longer. "Say Sona, Beat said that if humans could have Familiars."

"That's a strange question coming from him," Sona said as she thinks herself. "but with him being already influenced in the supernatural it would be an interesting event."

As things go on, Beat decided to lay down on the couch until this blows over or it's getting to long, Rayanre lifted his head so she can sit and make his head lay on her lap as things are getting a little boring. "And since Beat is not a devil and still human why not we have a contest of his choosing? And if one of us wins we can take him along with our new servants." Rias said to the council president.

"Interesting, a contest from the very human in this room, very well then," the heirness of the Sitri's turns to the behemoth on the couch. "it's your call Beat."

"Right," he gets up and starts to think. "hmm, _I know they will use magic of things are heating up so a tennis match is out since it'll be in bawd daylight if they use magic._ How about Dodge ball?"

"Dodge ball?"

Beat nodded. "Since I don't know if the four of can't keep your magic on the down low in a tennis match, then dodge ball in after hours will do just fine for both of you. Do you accepted?"

"Well that sounds like a plan would you agree Sona?"

"Why of course."

"And with this being a vs match, both houses will participate in it with me being the referee, however," he looked at the two groups and seeing it's uneven. "seeing that this is very uneven on both groups, two teams must have at least 6 players, the rest will be at the sidelines with me."

"Very well," Sona said with a nod. "Well then Rias, I'll see you in two days."

"And to you too Sona." Rias said farewell to her fellow Devil as they head out. "well Beat, it looks like looks like we're going to get you a familiar as well."

"Yeah, well since we're done here, I have to get home and get some rest."

"Oh yeah, see you." Issei said.

"Oh? Leaving already Beaty?" Akeno said in a teasing tone. "I'm sure Rias really enjoy your company since you arrive in unexpected times."

"Yeah sorry about that, I have to get home so I won't be late for dinner, and believe me she makes great food." Beat said walking away.

Rias nodded and turn her attention to the Fallen Angle. "So Raynare, I see that you've been ever so near with Beat."

"Well yes," she said tapping her chin. "well he did spare my life and told me about my bitch of a sister's betrayal so I think it's something I have to repay him for all I did." she walked to the door way but not before turning to the Devils. "He also say that humans can give second chances to anyone who wants to be redeemed, welp see you tomorrow!" then she ran out to catch up with her human companion.

-0-0-

As Beat and Raynare are walking home they have spotted a beautiful girl with four more girl and … a giant girl with her, the first one is a beautiful young woman of slender yet curvaceous figure with a big bust and regular height. She has very pale skin, large light blue eyes and long silver hair reaching her waist. Her bangs firstly covered her right eye, has a blue pearl earring, and wearing a pink dress.

Next to her looks like the first girl but has short pink hair and same blue eyes and wearing a skintight black jumpsuit with matching arm and leggings.

The third girl has a tomboyish appearance, short light violet hair and a slim build. She wears a breast binder, stylish pink fur coat, a knight-styled attire, a belt and a pair of long boots.

The fourth one is a slim, attractive, tall woman with three beauty marks below her right eye. Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts that resemble panties with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Her hair is at shoulder length and black.

Lastly the giant girl has purple eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a well-endowed and curvaceous body, she is wearing a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees, and two finger-less gauntlets of a blue-grey leathery material covered in shiny steel stud and holding a bronzed hammer "hmm?" the giant girl turn to the boy with the Fallen Angle in tow. "Hey, um excuse me?"

Beat walked up to the five girls. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um we are looking for this 'Beaty boy' this Fallen Angle guy told us that he has two of the dragons we're looking for?"

"Your talking to him," this surprised the group. "And I'm not Beaty boy, my name is Beat Tanaka."

"Oh!" the girl with the long white hair said in a voice that can make any guy fall for her. "Um, I'm sorry for my friend here calling yo-"

"No worries, it's just what the Old Crow said, I never got any of your names?"

"Oh right," she clear her thought and bowed to him. "My name is Elizabeth Liones, it's very nice to meet you Mr Beat."

"Just call me Beat, I'm not that old and I'm still attending school."

"OH! i-i'm sorry."

"Everyone gets that mistake around me," Beat shrugged and turn to the other girls. "and you are?"

"I'm Liz, and I'm twins with this girl." she said while pointing her thumb to Elizabeth.

"I'm Vectoria Liones. I'm Elizabeth's youngest sister." The short girl said crossing her arms.

The tall woman put her hand on her hip. "I am Merlin, Boar's sin of Gluttony, nice to meet a human with two strong Sacred Gears."

"And I am Diean!" the Giant said doing a little cute pose with two peace hands. "and I'm the Snake's sin of Envy!"

Beat smiled and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you all." he then look up to Diane with a worried face. "um, I would ask for you all to come in… but I don't think Diane will fit."

"Oh I can help her with that." Merlin said waving her finger around alittle. "for as long as you can get us into your little group."

"If that you girls really wish, then I'll make it happen, but I wish to talk to each of you about why when we're inside."

"Fair enough." the sin of gluttony said as she pointed her finger at the giant and she started to glow then stared to shrink to human size which she is the side of Beat only by shoulder length. "There we go."

"Huh, well aren't you adorable." Beat said with his smile making Diane blush but giggled and made Raynare a little jealous. "Now then, lets head on inside, and what luck you're just in time for dinner," he went in to open the door and letting the girls inside. "mom, dad! we're home, and we have more people joining us for dinner!"

"Oh really? Then it's a good thing I made more, I think I done it out of habit." Sophie's voice said from the kitchen as her son saw him with more girls. "oh my."

"I'll explain after Dinner mom." Beat said as she nodded understanding her son. As they eat the Fallen Angles are enjoying the food and Diane is scarfing down after the first taste. "whoa there slow down Diane or you'll choke."

The former giant stopped and gulp down her food in her checks. "AH! Oh this is so good!" she shouted as she start to eat more of the good food.

"Hehe, she has a bigger appetite then me!" Alex said proudly.

Elizabeth is enjoying the food with her twin and little sister, Mirlin is enjoying it too. When Dinner was finished the five girls all went to the Living room with Beat in one of the couches. "okay, let me start from the stop, why do you guys want to join the Thunder Empire?"

"Well, we heard from the rumors that are going around the supernatural world," Diane said putting down her hammer. "About a human wielding to sacred gears and has the power of the two strongest war dragons during the great war."

"And if the user has surfaced, we can ask him or her to let us join them." Liz said with her crossing her arms and legs.

"Any reason why?"

Elizabeth touched her fingers and looked at him. "um… our reason is to request your help."

"My help?"

"We believe someone is going to start another great war, and those fallen angles here in japan was not a quintessence." Vectoria said patting her knee. "but we're getting off track."

"Hmm," he start to think on the situation he'd been told, then he nodded to himself and looked at the girls. "Alright, if you really wanted to join my army then I'll give you permission."

"You mean it?" Diane said with surprise.

"If something going to happen in my town, my friends and my family? I'm not going to sit this one out." That give the girls hope and relief that he'd say no. "But I need to know one more thing, it's it already for you girls to join me in school?"

"Well," Elizabeth tilt her head and start to think. "I don't think I've been to any high school before."

"Why ask us that?" Liz said raising an eyebrow.

"Because there already three other members of my group at school, Raynare and two others you'll meet soon," Beat said crossing his arms. "It's not to late for more operatives on the inside."

"I'll do it!" the former giant happily said being pumped up. "I never been to a school either so this will be a fun experience!"

"That's all I need to know, now, I'm going to make you official members so you may going to feel a tingle," he gets up and walks up to Elizbeth. "but do you five really want to join me?" they nodded as he return the nod. "alright," he pull out his right arm out. "I, Beat Tanaka, here by grant you Elizabith, Liz, Vetoria, Merlin the boar of gluttony, and Diane the snake of Envy permission in the honor of joining me, under the Thunder Empire and become the members of the Thunder Emperors Fangs." then electric currents zaps all five of them, Elizabeth made a very cute gasp as her dress drip off and reconfigured into a pink frill shirt and a blue shirk, has one leg sock but that holds the emblem as her shoulders now hold floating golden arm armor that has large X's on the shoulder pads and she has another emblem embedded on her earring.

Diane's arm guards was shredded but reformed to mare more durable mini armor shields and has two badges on her boots while moaning more, but her hammer is the most changed, the face is more bigger and the end spike is more longer and has the big X on the body.

Liz now holding a long sword and she has black and rested-like armor on her shoulders, leggings, arms and Vectoria is holding a wide black sword and her jacket on her right breast side holds the emblem.

Merlin didn't change much but she has her arm accessory with the emblem and has black arm gloves with yellow X's on the back hand gloves. "hmm, impressive."

"Okay," the tall teen said walking to the stairs. "If you girls are staying, then you're going to need rooms, if you all follow me." they followed there host as Beat arrange there rooms and told them about not going up to the second floor because it's for visiting familys. When he get to his room he decited to make a call for Rias. "Hey Rias, it's me, I got news."

' _Oh? And may I ask what are they?'_ She said on the other line.

"Well for starters I would like to ask you to pull some strings like you did with Asia and Raynare."

'You have more girls over there?'

"Well yes but they are different."

' _Different how?'_

"Well all five of them already know about me and the supernatural, because two of them are from the supernatural."

' _And let me guess, Devils? More Fallen Angles?'_

"Nope, a Giant and a wizard with three humans I think." after saying that it became silents on the other line. "Uh Rias? You there?"

' _U-uh yes, I'm still here but how did you meet a giant and a wizard?'_

"Just tonight, look things are getting mixed up and all and the Old Crow send them my way again, at this rate my house will be full."

' _well maybe in the morning I'll come over and meet them myself.'_

"Very well, I'll see you at school."

-0-the next day-0-

Beat is laying on his spot once again after class, then he saw Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki in there tennis outfits in the tennis court as every boy and a few girls are there too here to watch the event. "Hmm, guess they need a warm up before tomorrow night." as the event goes on the crowed start to get bigger and bigger making the sports ace sweatdrop. "Oh boy," then he spotted the perverted trio doing there thing making Beat making a tick mark, he spotted three conveniently place rocks and throw them at there heads, then he saw the presidents and vice presidents start using magic while in daylight and say saji up on a fence with a flag. "SAJI GENSHIROU, GET THE HELL OFF OF THE FENCE OR YOU'LL GIVE ME 100 PUSH UPS AND 1000 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!" that got his attention and quickly get down from the fence as Beat makes a heavy sigh. "I'm surrounded by idiotic perverted boys," Then he rub his bridge in frustration. "and those four Devils will have to have a sports punishment when I got them in gym."

" **just give up kid, those devils are stubborn as you are.** " Batzz said with a blank tone. " **anyway, lets talk about last night about those five girls.** "

"Yeah? You know them of something?"

" **Beats me, but that Elizabeth girl…. He and liz look awfully familiar to me.** "

"Well it was a thousand years ago, maybe you've known someone who looks like them."

"Still the seven deadly sins however I remembered, but they disappeared when we're killed and sealed as sacred gears." Agito chimed in. "Surprising that we were sent with Snakes Envy and Boars Gluttony."

"All that's left are wrath, sloth, greed, lust and pride, and Azazel said that they are either hiding or dead." Beat said to his dragon partners. "Hmm, this will be difficult."

Then Katasu and Muayama walked from the dirt road and spotted Beat thinking to himself. "oh hi Beat!"

He turn to the two kendo captians and wave at them. "Hey girls."

"We kept our promise of not telling anyone, well minis your singing voice." Katasu said with an eyed smile

" _Bound to happen."_ He said mentally knowing that the girls here like to see boys like him and kiba. "Anyway I have news to tell, last night I have five more girls who are looking for me since I have Batzz and Agito, they requested for them to join us in the Thunder Emperor's Fangs, they gave me a good reason and they are now our new members."

"Really?" Muayama said with her eyebrow raised with her answer being a nod. She them turn to the tennis match to see the two presidents and vice presidents playing there match. "Is that Rias, Akeno, Souna and Tsubaki down there?!"

"Yep." Beat said as he got back to lying down. "And there devils too."

"What?!"

"For reals?!" He give them a nod. "Well we did met Fallen Angles last week."

"And now you two know about devils." the human boy said as he is looking at the sky. "you two are the only ones who knows about the Supernatural outside my family."

Kasatu sat down next to Beat's left side and her friend sat on the other making sure there panties are not shown. "So Beat, I know you have room for enough, but what will happen if you going to have more joining the group?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure I can figure that out." he said checking on the sport competition seeing that this getting fired up. "oh boy."

"I see those two are very competitive huh?" Katasu said with a sweatdrop. "I'm surprised that you made Rias accept your conditions to join there club."

"Hey I have to get something, oh and eventually i'm going to go and fight someone for Rias since shes been acting strange lately."

"strange how?"

He sits up and crouches his legs up. "Well she's been staring out into space often and wanting me to stay with her a few times, somethings up with her."

"Hmm, could it be something to do with her devil stuff?" Muayama said to Beat as he shrugged and continued to think as the girls throw in some ideas.

Katasu decided to "Is she some sort of rich girl?" he give a nod.

"Something to do with her being a Gremory or something?" Muayama said as he nods again.

Before they can continue they heard four cracks and they turn to see the four devils broken there rackets. "ugh," the behemoth said as he gets up and walks down to the tennis court. "That's coming out of there paychecks!" that only made the two girls giggle.

-0-0-0-

after scolding them about braking school equipment, the ORC and student council are now in the gymnasium as the to teams start stretching as Beat is being referee as two members of the student council members Momo and Ruruko are there to help out as Tusbasa is holding the ball. "alright, remember now head shots and no crotch shots, I want a good clean game," he then turn to Rias and Sona with a dark glare. "do I make myself clear?!"

"Oh don't worry." Rias said with a smile.

"We will make sure we play fairly." Sona said with a smile of her own.

"Alright then, ready, GO!" the game now starts and all devils start to use there super strength and magic and lots of girls are getting there clothes ripped off or burned as the game start to go out of control as magic enhanced attacks are turning the place into a war zone. _"I should of have set a magic penalty, next time."_ then Sona thrown a magic enhanced ball and thrown it at issei as it hit him on the balls. "TIMEOUT, and minis one point on Sitris team."

"OH COME ON DUDE!" Saji shouted to the referee. "THAT COUNTS AS DOUBLE POINTS!"

"I did say no head shots or crouch shots did I?" Beat said with his arms crossed. "Okay 30 second break and back to it!" As the break is set Issei was taken over to the sides with Asia healing his crotch. When the game resumed saji got hit by the crotch by Koneko. "Minis one point for Gremory's team." he then checked the time they have left until it hit zero. "GAME OVER!"

"Huh?" Sona turn to the golden boy as he showed that time is up.

"And team Gremory wins the game." Beat said putting away the timer.

"I understand." Sona said throwing the ball away and walking up to him. "Well I hope we can have another game like this."

"Yep, but next time I'm calling a no magic penalty," he said while looking around the gymnasium. "Seeing that you two turn the place into a war zone."

"Understandable, however if this was a rating game that rule will be out the window."

"Rating game?"

The heiress smiled and patted his shoulder. "later, and I hope you get a great familiar."

"See you later Beat!" Ruruko said with a happy voice waving to him as he waved back.

"See you later." he said as the Rias walked up to him. "So when should we go?"

"We'll go after we get changed, come met us at the club room." she said walking back to her members.

-0-0-0-0-

The group is now at a creepy looking forest with the sky all red. "uh where are we?" Issei said looking around.

"Duh, a magical forest where all the familiars lived." Akeno said filling the pawn in.

"Don't be scared, this is where we get ours too." Kiva said with Koneko nodding her head. Beat is looking around the forest.

"this place is freaky, and I like it." the behemoth of the group said with a little smirk.

Issei was a little creeped out by his childhood friend addapting to the forest quickly. _"Sometimes I wonder is Beat is a Devil in disguise. Which made me piss myself more."_

"who whats me?" A voice said startling the two new devils and Beat only a little.

"whos there?!" the Pawn shouted as they look up to see a middle-age man up on a tree, he wears a tank top, a cap wearing backwards, a blue sweater tied around his waist, cargo shorts and a yellow backpack.

"The master of the familiars a.k.a Zatogi!" the man introduce himself in a rhyme.

Beat then raised his eyebrow and uncrossed his arms. "that's our guy?"

"Oh wow." Asia said nervously.

"If your goal is to find the familiars galore, you've come at the right time that's for sure!" Zatogi said in another rhyme. "The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll be the one to act as your guide!"

"He speaking in rhyme? That is nice." Beat said with his smile which is making Issei a little confused.

"Now how can I help you? Tell me all your wants and desires! A strong one? A fast one? One that likes to sets fires?"

Beat starts to think on what familiar dose he want, then he has an idea. "I like one that has thunder as it's mark and one is bonded to it's spark!"

"Ah! A fellow man who rhymes in ways! I know the ones you sway!" he then points to his right. "there the ones you'll see and that will be your key!"

"Thanks for the news with a rhyme, and I shall see you all in time." Beat said with a rhyme as he walks to the direction the Master of Familiars pointed.

"I didn't know our Beaty boy can Rhyme too." Akeno said with a giggle.

"I didn't either." Issei said in awe.

-0-0-

Beat is walking around the forest and looking around himself making sure no one can get the jump on him. "hmm, he said that the familiars I'm looking for is this way, but he also said something about a key." he kept walking up until he saw something that the forest doesn't have. The human see's a large double door in the mountain with an image on the middle, it's a large red shield that has six lightning marks on both sides, a large black X behind it with the top points are gagged as lightning ends, a black dragons head on it with two X's, one is a bright yellow X on the red hair and a golden X on top of the dragons head. "Whoa…" then he spotted something in front of the doors, it's a spear with a blue spear all chained up to the ground as it's sticking up. "uh guys, that are those?"

" **Heh, those guys.** "

"I don't believe it…."

"What?"

" **Kid, what you are seeing is what's left of my army.** " Batzz said to his host. " **what's behind this door is my Thunder Empire members.** "

"That spear is a seal to lock away my buddies." Agito said. "We need to released them."

"And how do I do that?"

" **Use me on the door.** "

"And use me to lift that spear!"

He nodded and whip out his sacred gears out and walked up to the spear, and grab it with his left hand and aim his gauntlet to the door, he start to lift up the spear and fired his black lightning at the door. As he is lifting and blasting the chains on the ground start to move as dust start to fall off of the chains ad those chains moved to Beat's arm and the ground start to rumble as the doors start to move making loud creeks that echos around the forest, as the chains reached to his shoulder it start to form itself as well with the existing chains moving around inside the chain outer shell and the doors start to open more ad more black lightning is leaking out and went to the gauntlet like a lightning rod. "Uh, Batzz? Agito? What's going on?!" They didn't answer as the chains glowed and melted over the old chains then it burst showing red and gray armor that holds two chains overlapping each other, the Ax is still there but it's at the shouder while still holding the spear, meanwhile with his Batzz gauntlet it the armored arm as a red cape shoot out from the shoulder pad as the door is now open and the spear is off the ground while a door appeared opened. "whoa…."

Then walking out from the door are two armored a dragons, a dragon with a huge fan and a little panda-like dragon, the fully armored one has red armor on the shoulders, chest, thighs and feet, there are square golden armor pieces on the shoulders, tail and his left wrist and has golden designs all over his armor, holding a wide sword that is almost big as him, he has a long helmet that his horns are pointed up and has red eyes, his emblem is on his right claw wrist and has a black cape. Next to him is a green short dragon that is wearing black and gold armor on his head for a helmet, chest with shoulder pads and shin armor with a crotch guard as his weapon of choice are two black arm blades, a green triangle is on his chest armor and wearing a green long scarf, the thunder empire emblem is on his arm. Behind them is a white dragon who is wearing a navy blue kimono with matching hat In front of them is…. A little panda with the black spot on his right eye while having green eyes, wearing a cute outfit that has a yellow vest, a red tie and red shorts, he has a white right arm and a black left arm while the colors are reversed on his legs, he has a little dragon tail and holing what looks like a Popsicle stick.

Coming out of the other door are six dragons but they look a little human as they are human size, the first one who walked out is an orange dragon that looks like a street fighter with golden hair and amber eyes, he is wearing a black trench coat with matching hat and pants and have chains wrapped around his forearms and some on his fists. The second one is bright yellow with a big round gray belly has a black chest and has black forearms with red claws, toe claws and horns, he has chains on his belly and on his mouth is a bone. The third dragon is your traditional dragon, he has aqua green scales and blue eyes but has a bright yellow underbelly and hair. The forth dragon is actually look like a brown dog with a blue bandanna with a chain collar. The fifth dragon looks like a yellow Chinese dragon wearing red chines outfit with brown hair and holding a red staff and has chains on his waist. And the last dragon…. Well he doesn't look like a dragon that his face is look human a little but only has a tail and that's it, he has green hair and scales and has large ears with light blue eyes, wearing blue jacket, has a necklaces and has his a blue bandanna with chains as strings.

The four dragons start to roar out but it sounded like a stretch. "oh man, that was some nap!" the orange dragon said in a grunt voice as he crouches down. "Ah! That's better!"

"Oh man, I am hungry as hell," The big bellied dragon said as he is rubbing his belly as everyone hears his belly grumble. "I could eat a horse."

The little panda looked at Beat and saw his gauntlet. "Hey! That guy has big boss's weapon!"

Then the aqua green dragon looked to see the seal and the Ax. "Hey, that guy has the seal and the ax!"

The fully armored dragon walked up to the human to see that he is bigger then him. "What is your name?"

"I-it's Beat Tanaka." he said nervously, he never believed he'd encounter a real dragon up close, make that meeting 10 dragons at once.

"Beat Tanaka hmm?" the other armored dragon walking up to him and the armored dragon. "Only lord Batzz can only open that door, we build that so Lord Batzz can open it when he fought off the devils, guess seeing you here with his gauntlet, I guess he's now the tool to kill gods."

"There called Sacred Gears," Beat corrected the green armored dragon, then he turn to the other six dragons. "what about you?"

"Agito made that spear you're holding to protect us from those devils during the great war, he sealed us away and only made sure that he can only do it himself," the orange dragon said crossing his arms. "so I guess your Agito's host right?"

"Hey hold up!" The little panta shouted as he pull out his…. Sword. "He's Big Boss's host!"

"Hey! that's Agito's host!" the belly dragon shouted back making them blare as lighting start to show between there eyes.

"Oh boy," he put away his sacred gears and walk up to the both of them and push there heads away. "Enough you two, I have both Batzz and Agito in me, so you two are both right, so now that is out of the way I think you guys are, would I call you familiars or allies?" he said that last part to himself.

"Heh, you can call us your allies, familiar will be insulting," the orange brawler dragon said with a smirk and his arms crossed. "My name is Kaina, the heavystricker."

The belly dragon's stomach growled as he rubs it. "My names HaraHara, you got any food? Pizza even?"

"Not on me, but we have plenty of food at home," he turn to the big eared dragon. "and you are?"

He chuckle a little and moved his hears. "Jisen's the name and hearing's my game."

The dog-like dragon jump up excitedly. "Hi! My name is Muzuru! If you need anything to be found i'm your dragon!" The chines wearing dragon just waves his hand. "that's Johaku."

The aqua green dragon jumps in front of the chain dragons. "And my name is Tategami, and we're…"

Then all six dragons done a pose with Tategami done a fierce stance, Johaku did a crane style, Kaina raises his arm up, HaraHara did a sumo stance, Jisen did his pose and Muzuru jump up. "The linkdragon order!"

This made the human laugh seeing there poses. "oh wow you guys, that's awesome," he then turn to the four other dragons. "I haven't gotten any of your names."

"Right," the green armor dragon then saluted with his blade. "i am officer Delta, loyal member to the Thunder Empire."

The white dragon stroke his beard with his smile. "I am Military Officer Fanning."

Then the large armored dragon bowed with his free hand on his chest. "I am Tetra, if theirs anything I could do for you don't hesitate, I am skilled in battle, but I'm also great with cooking, cleaning and laundry."

"Well aren't you a jack-of-all-triads," then he looked down and crouched down to the panda dragon. "and what's your name?"

"Right! My name is Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" the little panda dragon said proudly while holding his 'sword' up high.

"But…. Your a panda." Beat said with a tilt head. "how about I call you Chibi panda?"

"Fine." Saint ho-er Chibi Panda said while sheathing his sword. "It's the least I can do since you freed us."

"Alright," he got up and walked back to get a better look at his new partners. "it's real nice to meet you all, now let me reintroduce myself, my name is Beat Tanaka and I'm the host of Barlbatzz dragoroyal the first and Agito!" He then pound his chest making a drum sound. "I hope we get along!"

"Heh." Kaina smirked and walk up to him. "For a human your one interesting guy, and pulling that spear is no easy task for a devil, but since your not one, count us in!"

"Alright! Now lets head on over to my friends, and don't worry there cool devils." Beat said making a 'follow me' hand gesture. "but first," he picks up Chibi Panda and put him on his shoulders. "There."

"Uh, thanks Beat."

"No problem." The human said with a smile. "I just like to give you the height to see the world." then he heard a scream. "huh?"

"Someones in trouble!" the Panda Dragon shouted standing on his shoulder and drawing his 'weapon'. "we must help him!"

"Hold up…." the behemoth human said as he start hearing sloppy noises. "… oh god, guys wait here for a moment," he said as he takes the little dragon off his shoulders. "I'll call you when it's over."

"And why's that beat?" the big belly dragon said to his new boss.

"Lets just say, I have a really perverted friend who is a Devil, be right back." he said walking and leaving the dragons behind for the moment. Once he gets there, he saw what makes him ticked, a little, green slime's are melting the female members of the ORC, two of the slimes are covering Kiba who is swinging his sword blindly, literally, and Zatoji's eyes only leaving Issei to be full on pervert. **"….Issei… Hyoudou…"** that got his attention and start to be very afraid, he turn slowly to see his human friend extremely pissed off now and having black and yellow lightning dance around him. **"please tell me that…. Your not going to let a pathetic slime be your familiar?"**

"Um…. Uh…. Yes?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…. your going to die again." Beat said bluntly as he cracked his knuckles.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the perverted Devil screamed as he was now hiding behind the tree out of fear.

"But first," he pointed his hand at the slimes and fire his black lightning bolt at them, destroying them in the posses which made Issei scream more while showing his deadly side. "Discussing creatures." then he turn to Asia who is still covered in slime and Issei still behind the tree. "Two more to go."

Issei coverd the slime that is on asia. "No wait!" but he shock him and the slime. "GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!" then he fall with the burnt slime with him. "that sucked…."

"Done." Beat said crossing his arms while covering his eyes. "now… would you all put your clothes on please?"

"Oh~?" Akeno said while smiling. "and why not?"

"Because I want to introduce my allies/familiars." Koneko did hers quickly as Rias and Akeno reluctantly did the same, Akeno helped Asia with her clothes as the human uncovers his eyes. "okay good. Okay guys! Come on over!"

Walking out of the bushes and trees are the two groups of dragons which made the devil group and the familiar master in shock. "Well now I see, the human is special can be." he said with a smile.

"You have obtain 10 familiars at once, and there from the to war dragons?" Rias said in a shocked voice which made the human nodded. "Amazing."

"Huh, seems the devils are more different then we remembered." Kaina said crossing his arms, then he spotted Issei on the ground steaming. "what happened to him?"

"Don't worry about it, he's a mega pervert." Beat and Koneko said in sync which they turn to each other and smiled.

"So aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Rias said one more.

"Right," he gestures his hand to all 10 dragons. "the ones with the chains are the linkdragon order, theres Kaina..."

"Hey."

"HaraHara..."

"Waz up? Dose any of you got any food?"

"Tategami..."

"Hey there."

"Jisen..."

"Yo was up."

"Muzuru..."

"Hi everyone!"

"And this quiet type is Johacu."

"Hey.."

"The bigger guys are Batzz's thunder empire, theres Delta..."

"Greetings devils."

"Tetra..."

"Good evening."

"Fanny..."

"It is welcoming to see devils standing before us."

"And the little guy is Chibi Panda."

"Hi! How are you!"

"Oh he's adorable." Asia said happily.

"Hey I'm not adorable! I am a fierce dragon with my holy sword!" he shouted while pulling out his 'weapon'.

"so… you think you can take them all with us?" the human asked the crimson haired Devil thinking.

"Well we could, but you ha-"

"if your worried about contracting us, then don't bother," HaraHara said crossing his arms. "The moment when he take our seal and open there door his contracts with us has already been signed!"

"I see."

Then a blue dragon landed on Asia's arms. "huh, guess both of us have our own partners now huh Asia?"

She giggled a little and looked at the blue dragon. "yeah." When she forge a contract with her new dragon familiar Issei was crying for the slime only for Beat to knock him out, they went back to the ORC and Beat bring his new partners to his family as he introduce them, after an eventful night the human went to him room after settling the dragons into there rooms that are free and rested going to face another day.

* * *

 **And done, thank you for reading and now Beat has both the linkdragon order and thunder empire dragons are now appart of his army, and the characters of the seven deadly sins are there too so that's my mini cross since i've already done Batzz and Agito, but next chapter will be fun, until then see ya. RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**


End file.
